


In too deep

by ChocoSMBondage



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Aomine loves Kise, But for a short while, Character Death, Drabbles, Fluff, Gag, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe OOC, Nipple Clamps, ONESIE, OOC, PWP, Phone Sex, References to Knotting, Sad, Sex, Toys, alternative universe, aokise - Freeform, aomine why, collection, its adorable, kise in onesie, kise why, mentions of GOM - Freeform, shall be my collection of aokise, that is a fact, veranda and sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSMBondage/pseuds/ChocoSMBondage
Summary: “Mhmm…” He whimpered.A sight meant only for my eyes… A side of Kise that others would kill to have… and it belongs to me. A drabble collection I have written to channel my inner fangirl. PWP, maybe... Ratings depends on the story.





	1. Night visit

As I laid on my bed, unbeknownst to me, the door creaked slightly to reveal a beauty at the other side. Ignoring the warnings of danger, I fell further into the endless abyss of sleep as the blond, approached. In the land of relaxation, I trembled as I felt waves of pleasure flow through my body. Cold air brushed against my flushed skin as I squirmed to get a hold of the huge rack in front of me. The pale body shivered as I toyed with those delectably pink nipples. Circling the areola before lightly flinging those soft nibs, I gave them a light squeeze before massaging the entire breast.

Such smooth skin, such lean muscles beneath the overall softness of the chest – drew blood down to my nether regions. I could feel myself hardening as a heavy weight settled between my legs. Such a move made the beautiful chest escape from my reach. Annoyed, I tried reaching forward except I all could grasp, was air.

Just as I was about to chase after the beauty that has been long engraved in the depths of my memory, I felt a warm grasp, palming my crotch. Aroused, I arched myself towards the source, aching for more. The light caress soon moved to cup my balls as I felt a warm gust against them. I shivered before reaching towards the face. In a daze, the face near my crotch had no facial features except for the blond tufts and a shining navy piercing.

I must be having a realistic wet dream because it has been days since I last saw my beloved puppy. 15 days and 6 hours to be exact – the longest separation we have had since we got together and it has been 3 weeks since I had impelled myself in him. In other words, this dream could be a side effect of being blue-balled for close to 3 weeks. My frustrations must be at its peak.

 

_Kise, I miss you so much._

Just as I was slowly revisiting the memories that I had with my lover, I felt something warm engulf my length. In my euphoria, I let out a toothy groan before gripping those smooth and silky blond locks. With the air filled with heavy arousal, I felt the warm cavern move, trailing its tongue against the underside of my length while occasionally scrapping my skin with its teeth. The slight mix of pleasure and pain had me leaking precum down the blond’s willing throat and skirting along the edges of an overwhelming orgasm. I could feel the cavern give my head light kisses and licks before sucking on the tip and lightly trailing past the urethra hole.

Just as I groaned, I heard moans – throaty moans. The low hums and moans felt exhilarating, just the way I loved them, until it dawned upon me. This technique… It is hitting my erogenous spots. There can only be one person who knows my secrets… Only one…

 

_Impossible. Kise is on a location set in Osaka. It is impossible for him to be here in Tokyo with me. He isn’t due to be back for another week…_

I fought for conscience as pleasure waves hit me one after another. Fighting to stay awake, I slowly opened my eyes, only to spot the same blond tuft that invades my every dream, my every memory, my very being. Groaning and shifting about, I took the chance to tighten my grip as I felt my control slip. The way he nuzzles his nose against my balls, the way he sucks on them teasingly and the way he takes my entire gridth in… What a sight to behold.

The most highly sought after model is currently nested between my legs, blowing me ever so desperately.  No one will ever be able to see this spectacular sight; how Kise’s mouth was stretched wide in order to deep throat me, how flustered he was as he enjoyed his little treat and how incredibly horny he was for Kise was dry humping against the sheets and moaning like a bitch in heat.

 

_“Mhmm…” He whimpered._

A sight meant only for my eyes… A side of Kise that others would kill to have… and it belongs to me.

 

As I lost control, my grip on Kise’s hair tightened. 2 thoughts flashed in my head: was I to spray all over his flawless face or to have him drink it all? On instinct I held his head in place, feeling the head forcing its way against the back of his throat. The way it stretched to accommodate me, was a real turn on – stimulating me as I came. With Kise’s nose pressed against my slightly untamed pubic hair and those pink, swollen lips, I felt him tense before relaxing his muscles to capture my release. My thick and musky fluid was released deep within his throat, branding him once more… as _mine._

After convulsing from my heavy orgasm, my body felt lighter as my frustrations melted. Only in his arms will I truly be defenseless. With my grip loosened, he gave my groin one final suck before releasing it with a ‘pop’. Feathering light kisses on my now limp appendix, I could see him swallow the remaining cum. Blood rush down once more at the erotic sight but my exhaustion stuck and I managed to calm my rampaging hormones, my need to fuck his brains out and my need to claim the smooth porcelain body.

Panting, I reached out my hand once more to the beauty that was jerking off -  three fingers seated deep within himself and the remaining roughly tugging his red and leaking length.

 

_"Ahhh... Hngg... A... Aominecchi... "_

 

Finally in my hoarse and scratchy voice, I spoke.

“Kise.”

When our eyes met, I could see tears pooling at the sides of his honey-comb eyes. The usual dazzle, awe and love were present, including lust. With a slight pout of his puffy lips and a ‘permanent’ blush, he whimpered.

“Aominecchi… Take me.”


	2. Sync

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise gets some action~ PWP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said drabbles but i decided to make it into some drabble/collection kind. I will be switching between POVs and not all stories are related. Thank you and have fun reading!

Without any warning or preparation, he spread open my cheeks before impelling in me.

 

_Ahh... hah...hah... So full..._

With his eccentric thrusts and constant teases on my nips, my body shivered as I grind myself against his hips. The way his balls were slapping against mine followed by the sexual touch when his length is fully embedded in me... I want to cum.

Unable to resist my urge and craving for the heavenly bliss, I pushed against the impelling invader, driving it deeper as I rested my weight on my knees. With my hands free to roam, I straightened my back, closing the gap between us.

As if Aominecchi could read my mind, he had already angled his thrusts such that they would be scrapping against my prostate. With his hands roaming my body and lips marking my shoulder blades, I rested my neck in the crook of his before reaching to secure each other together. The shirt I had on was long removed from me, thrown haphazardly around.

”Ahhhh… Hngg. Ah! Hah… Hah… Aaha!!”

Words rendered incoherent as I arc for more. The pleasure was overwhelming as he attacked my weak spots; a kiss at the back of ears, light trails along my sides and the scrapping of his head against my abused and sore prostate.

 

_This is too much… I want more… More…_

His hips were unstoppable as he pounded against my hole. I could hear the squelching of the leftover cum from last night and the slapping of our skins.

”Kise” With his deep husky voice, he whispered between pants. “Your ass is foaming. My cum from last night… Can you feel how I am scrapping them out? Soon, there will be a new set of warmth in you.”

 

_Unfair… That voice, that tone, that whisper… Unfair_

I arced my back against his toned chest as his hands scrapped against my naval, indicating that he was at his peak. _This is too much to take…_ Not wanting to waste any chance, he slowed down to shallow thrusts before moving in circles. _No…_

Unsure of his next move, I grind against Aominecchi, trying to get him to move. I whimpered at the lack of action from the highly sex-driven ganguroo. Annoyed, I narrowed my eyes. _If he was not to make a move, I would_. Just as I felt myself get detached from my high and ready to jerk my crying groin, he slid our palms together – intertwining our fingers together.

Before I could react to the sudden change, he held onto my length. His rough and calloused hands tightened their grip, one prevent me from releasing while the other was to link us together.

_It hurts_

”Aominecchi… Please…I beg you”

Smirking at my dishevelled sight, his side glance caused blood to pool at my constricted groin. Those navy orbs were concentrated on me, taking in the sight that proves his possession over me. The attention that I had longed for were all on me. _What a bliss._

As if I had said some magic words, he picked up his pace and pounded against me once more. His hard and frantic thrusts excited me. I could feel my heart pounding in sync with his impelling.

 

_He is going to break me._

 

Losing control, I gave the man I love with all my heart, free hold over my now listless body. With my mouth open, gasping for air, moaning in pitches I never thought I could hit… I felt a flash of white overtake me.

 

_Hnng…Hahhh… Ahhah!_

I came in full force before convulsing from my intense orgasm. Just when I went over the edge, I remember feeling something warm hit against my inner walls. The warm and thick fluids that are now resting deep in me… I shivered at the thought as I saw a small bump against my lean and toned stomach.

_Aominecchi’s essence… marking me…_

“Now, you will truly feel full.”

_Eh?_

“Time for round 2…”

 

The limp appendix inside me, soon grew back to its full glory. Realising what was to come next, I tried to escape from his clutches but his firm hold kept me down. Without any hesitation, the still hips picked up speed and we were back to where we started.

“I will not stop until I feel sated. Till then, I will just attack your sore ass. Be prepared, my dear Kise.”

_No more…_


	3. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should have kissed me.”
> 
> “I thought you didn’t like my morning breathe?”
> 
> “Once in a while won’t kill me.”
> 
> “Meanie~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some switches POV, hope i do not confuse anyone. Thank you and have fun reading!!

The sun shone through the small creaks of the curtain, lighting the dark musky room. As a result of rounds after rounds, the air was filled with a heavy undertone of sweat and sex.

The bodies involved in the act were soundly asleep in each other’s arms. The blond laying on top of the tanned chest. Arms wrapped around one another as they melted against one another.

However the small beams had landed on the unsuspected blond, stirring him awake. He tried to ignore the light by burying his head into the toned chest and tightening his hold on the waist of the man he had promised his life to.

Sadly, it didn’t work and he roused.

.....

It had been a tiring and draining night. I had arrived home from a 12 hour long shoot the previous night. All the poses and outfit changes had already drained me off my energy. Working for 5 consecutive days on little to no sleep had taken its toll on me.

I am awake but decided to remain in the arms of my lover. His messy short locks flying all over, his trait defining drool and those soft snores… _He never changes… Such an ugly sleeper…_

_But that is one of the things that I loved about him._

As I stared and absorbed his features, a naughty thought swam through my mind.

_Heehee, time to teach this gangaroo a lesson~_

Taking the chance, I pinched the bridge of his nose. He remained unmoving before stirring and finally rousing. Feeling satisfied, I let go, only to see him wrinkle his nose.

_Cute~_

I giggled at the sight until I felt a smack on my ass and pressure on my lips. A tongue managed to slip in and soon, it was a fight for dominance. The way it moved against my tongue, enticing me, leading me on…

When we broke apart, I felt my face flush while he smirked.

 

“You should have kissed me.”

“I thought you didn’t like my morning breathe?”

“Once in a while won’t kill me.”

“Meanie~”

 

At my comment, he laughed before tightening his hold on me. As I looked at his smile and heard his laughter, I could feel my heart skip a beat. The way happiness is radiating off him, the way he gently holds me as if I were some fragile being, the way he looks at me…

_Ahhh, I really love this man._

 

.....

As I laughed, I kept my eyes on my beloved. Seeing his cute pouty face is always a delight for me. A face made by me, just for me.

_I knew it, I really love Kise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in a row... Heehee~~


	4. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gag me, Daiki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is one for @ILiveForBL
> 
> As requested, a phone sex story. I hope it is not confusing considering there are a couple of switches between POVs. It seems like its my habit to switch between POVs. I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day.

_Kise, I miss you…_

Against the all-knowing rays of the moonlight, Aomine fidgets in his seat on the bullet train. In his hands was a photobook. But unlike his usual obsession, this is one from his secret collection hidden in a secret compartment under their bed, in their apartment. It was a photobook of a dazzlingly blonde, his one and only beloved.

It was a habit that Aomine had picked up after his first encounter with his beloved. Out of curiosity, he stole Satsuki’s copy of the blonde’s debut magazine. Amazed and captivated by the cheerfulness of the blonde’s smile, his collection grew. It had not been long before the collection outnumbered his gravure idol collection.

Even as he got to know the man behind the lens, he could not resist the urge to monopolize the images of the many faces that Kise displays out of sight. It has been years since they first got together and this habit has morphed into a hobby that he has managed to hide.

 

_Even after all these years, I still feel like a teenager in love. Kise you really have no idea how much you affect me._

Flipping through the photobook, slowly analysing each image, Aomine couldn’t help but smile. With his calloused fingers, he lightly trailed along the cheeks of 2D Kise - the same way he would have done if Kise were to be beside him.

 

_Kise, I miss you._

Unable to control his urge, Aomine gave a light peck against cover page Kise before sighing and continuing his journey through the pages. It is nights like this that made Aomine thankful for his obsession. On the nights that followed after each separation he has with Kise, he would go through each and every book in his collection. As he consumed book after book, he would compare them to the images he had captured in his phone.

The way Kise’s eyes dazzle offset, the way his thousand watt smile turns blinding, the way Kise blushes when Aomine captures him unprepared…

 

_Kise, I love you. What would I give to have you here?_

.....

_Aominecchi, I miss you~_

Against the soothing rays of the moonlight, Kise whined as he laid on the veranda in nothing but large jersey shirt. Against the cooling breeze of the night, he would have opted for his robe but at nights like this, a jersey would be fine. A jersey whose colors far contrast the one that he usually dons. The rich navy was nowhere to be seen on the dark obsidian jersey.

5 is the number. Quite a far fetch from the 7 he wears.

It is on nights like this, where he could feel his aching heart crying for the tanned lover that he left behind in Tokyo.

_Aominecchi, I really miss you~_

~~~

What would I give to have you here?

_Anything and everything_

 

Feeling the cold empty spot beside him, Kise closes his eyes as he tried to imagine his lover lying beside him. Loneliness gripped him as he tried to calm his emotions. There were at least 4 days before Kise gets to go home – into the arms of the man he swore his life to.

Lifting his right hand only to reach for nothing, Kise couldn’t help but cry as he kissed the metal ring on his finger.

_Aominecchi, I am so lonely without you._

 

Moping and dazed, Kise gave up thinking as he inhaled the lingering scent of his lover from the jersey he took.

_It is 2 in the morning. I really miss Aominecchi. I hope he is awake…_

With a wavering confidence, Kise dialled for his lover. But each ring killed his confidence. _Maybe he is asleep. Stupid ganguroo. Here I am crying for you and there you are sleeping your ass off… Mean –_

_“Kise?”_

“Ao-aominecchi! You are awake! Why?”

“Why? Are you seriously calling me to ask why I am awake?”

“I mean it is 2 in the morning. I thought – “

“Well you thought wrong, my little blondie.”

 

_He is awake._

The way his voice resonates through the phone… while is it not masked with the usual laziness, it was still husky and absolutely sexy. At the wake of his teases and voice, I could not help but feel blood pooling at my nether regions.

_Ahhh… More…_

“Kise?”

“Aominecchi… I am horny and it is your fault.”

 

 _Aominecchi, talk dirty to me…_ Embarrassed by my honestly, I remained silent in anticipation of Aomine’s reaction.

 

“Horny? My Fault? Are you sure it is not because you denied yourself a round of mind-blowing sex on the day you left?”

_Cruel… Aominecchi, you are so cruel…_

“We had done 4 rounds on the night before and I was sore!”

“Well too bad. I could have made it worse by making you squirt like the bitch you are. What are you wearing now?”

 

_More…_

“Y-your jersey…”

“Which?”

“Touou…”

_More… Make me squirm in embarrassment… Let me jerk off to your voice… Let me cum…_

Unconsciously, I lifted up the shirt and lightly flicked my hard and sensitive nipples. _Not enough. This is not enough to get me flying off the edge. More… I need more…_

 

“So that is where my jersey went. You must be real horny to have actually packed my jersey with you. Now let me guess, you also brought our sex toy travel kit, didn’t you? Your favourite chained nipple clamps, the red ball gag from our hidden room and the bead catheter… You have them with you, don’t you? Why not play with them? Come, do as I say.”

_“Yes, Aominecchi…”_

.....

 As per his instructions, I attached the chilled nipple clamps before lightly tugging on the chains. _Ahhh..hahh.. This is too much. More, I need more…_ I had looped the chain around a pole of the veranda fence. _Playing with myself in the middle of the night on the veranda… Aominecchi is such a pervert but I am the greater pervert to actually carry out his orders._

After securing the ball gag, I reached for the lubrication. As I leaned against the railings, I trailed my lube coated hands along my body, before lightly tracing my opening.

 

“Do not touch yourself Ryouta. You can massage your balls but no jerking off. Insert the catheter fully before pulling it out and repeat. You are not allowed to cum alright?”

“Hahhh… Hngg… I-I won’t cum. Not without your touch…”

 

With a throaty moan, Aomine lets out before saying…

“Ryouta, stop enticing me.”

 

I could tell that Aomine is also heavy aroused. Closing my eyes and toying with the catheter, I imagined Aomine whispering the orders from the back of my ears, nibbling them as he gave his commands.

He would run his hands along my body, marking my skin.

_“Aominecchi, touch yourself. Toy with your head and tug your length. I want to bury my face in your balls as I lick them. Aominecchi, I want your dick.”_

“Ryouta, do not make me gag you.”

 

_“Gag me, Daiki.”_

I had ignored his warnings and was mercilessly tugging myself and dry humping against the cold tiles. The cold was an added stimulation to my heated member. I was close, so very close. The tugging caused by the restricted chains pulled my nipples. _Hahh! Ahh!_ With Daiki’s throaty and muffles groans combined with the mixed scent from his jersey, I soon lost control, emptying my insides against the veranda floor.

The intense orgasm had me convulsing as I continued to hump the floor. The catheter had been blown off by the impact of my release but it was still within reach. Boneless and tired, I laid on the floor, on the verge of falling asleep, had it not been for him.

 

I felt a pair of hands trailing against my back. _Eh, who is that?_ The hand twisted the clamps on my nipples, stirring me awake. Startled, I evaded the hands. Just as I was about to question the being, I was gagged.

_Daiki?_

 

“As you wish, princess~”


	5. Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aominecchi! Aominecchi! Aominecchi!”
> 
> “What, what, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe some of you are expecting something else but this idea was too adorable to pass up! I want to try to include as many ideas here as possible so from time to time, there might be non-smutty works posted. I hope you won't mind!
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day!

“Aominecchi! Aominecchi! Aominecchi!”

“What, what, what?”

 

With his bright honey comb eyes, Kise starred at the slightly preoccupied teen whilst beckoning him to stand closer.

Aomine had been spending his time, admiring and reading Kise’s ever changing expression. _He must have gotten wind of something, the way he wrinkles his nose as he sneezes – How adorable!_

However his enjoyment was cut short when his phone started to vibrate like a madman. _What is going on?_ Unknowingly, it seems that the remaining members of the Kiseki No Sedai with the inclusion of Momoi, Kagami and Kasamatsu, had sent him a barrage of _‘Good luck on your date!’_

_How did they figure out? Akashi is one thing, but Kasamatsu and Kagami? Satsuki must be behind this. Damn it…_

Embarrassed, he ended debating over how to respond to the meddling group. But he could not blame them, this was their first date after finally getting together. He could not blame the others, he too had been on nerves the whole day.

_And what do they mean by good luck?_

Irritated by their words, Aomine looked up when he heard his name. The way the blonde had called him thrice in that bright and cheerful voice, the way he was looking at Aomine with those awe and love struck eyes, the way he was bouncing when he called out Aomine’s name…

_Ahhh… Ryouta you are so frigging adorable that my heart can stop at any minute._

Out of habit, Aomine responded to Kise’s quirky new way of speech that afternoon.

 

“Puppy, puppy, puppies!”

“Yes, yes, yes.”

 

With a slight glance, he realised that they had stopped by a pet shop in the mall. Eyeing the puppies which Kise has been dazzled by, Aomine couldn’t help but smile. His lover was smiling so why won’t he?

_Adorable~_

But his attention was not drawn away for long as he continued to observe Kise. The unknowing blonde was busy blabbering about how cute the husky pups were and completely awed by them.

And it turns out, Aomine had been ticked off by it.

 

“Kise, Kise, Ryouta.”

“What, what, wh -”

 

With his deep and sexy voice, Aomine whispered almost inaudibly to the blonde beside him. As the blonde responded while finally turning his gaze to the tan teen beside, Aomine held Kise’s chin before capturing those plump and pink lips.

It was a light peck, nothing more. Yet it was done without secrecy.

When they broke apart, Aomine stood closer and rested his forehead against Kise’s, creating the illusion to outsiders that they were once again engaged in a lip lock. Embarrassed and surprised, Kise glanced at their surroundings as if hinting that they were outside. But all was lost when he looked into Aomine’s eyes. Lost in the sea of dark navy, he could not help but be captivated once more by the ganguroo embracing him.

With his flushed face and his signature pout, he breathed…

 

“You are embarrassing, D-daiki.”

“I guess I am, Pups.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if this was as adorable as I had imagined it be... Hmmm...


	6. Knot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aominecchi, I want to be an Omega!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to @RenandaAnanta  
> I know you asked for a A/B/O fic that involves knotting but i decided to save those smexy stuff for another time. So here I written something related to the Omegaverse world but it is actually quite pure. 
> 
> I was browsing the web for inspiration when I stumbled across onesie images so... Be warned!
> 
> Have fun reading and have a nice day!!

They first met when they were little.

Kise’s family had just relocated to the neighbourhood due to his sisters’ enrolment in the local middle school. They moved beside the Momoi’s. Holding his mom’s hand in one hand and gifts in the other, the adorable blonde in a reindeer onesie, approached the Momoi residence. As they approached the house, out rushed a blue-haired kid in a black tank top and shorts holding a beetle in one hand. He was busy chasing a pink-haired girl.

That was their first encounter but not their most memorable one.

 

The next time they met was when Kise was on his way back from his talent agency in his rabbit-eared hoodie.

Like any other day, he would nonchalantly pass by the nearby court. Except that day, he caught sight of an awe-inspiring sight. On the court was his neighbour, Aomine and Momoi. He would have missed the sight if they were playing on their own. Instead, Momoi was standing on the side-lines cheering while Aomine was going against 3 other players twice his size. Seeing the little kid in his navy jacket go against a group of teens on the court captured the blonde’s attention.

The ball was about half as tall the kid but he was able to maneuverer it around with ease and even successfully scoring his shoots. Such a graceful and energetic form, one that cannot be broken or stolen, has instead stolen Kise’s heart.

It was their second encounter that started everything.

 

“Aominecchi! Momoicchi! Let’s play basketball together!”

“ _Aominecchi?_ Kise, my name is Aomine Daiki, not Aominecchi.”

“Heehee, I find it cute! Ki-chan, do not mind Dai-chan, he is just shy!”

 

The trio became inseparable as they spent their time on the court, honing their skills. On the days that they were off-court… Well, there isn’t a boring day…

 

“Satsuki, hurry up! We are going to stay over at Kise’s house!”

“Wait for me Dai-chan!”

With his rough manners, Aomine knocked the door. With a smile that can’t stop, and a light blush, he bounced around while waiting impatiently for the door to burst open. As expected, it came bursting open and out jumped a Pikachu.

“Aominecchi! You came!! Where is Momoicchi?”

With those bright and shimmering eyes that are just filled with awe and adoration staring back into Aomine’s equally excited ones, combined with the whole onesie, Aomine couldn’t help but feel his heart skip its beat. With the blonde in his arms, he gave Kise a hug and would be glad to stay in the position if it weren’t for Satsuki’s interruption.

“Ki-chan! You look so adorable! Where did you get that onesie from?”

“Momoicchi! My sisters’ got this onesie for me when they were on a school trip to Osaka! It comes in a set but mommy says that I can only wear them on special occasions.”

Kise had moved out from Aomine’s grasp to give Satsuki a light hug. They were chatting about how adorable Kise looked and Aomine could not deny. Even though he had yet to come out, he could already feel the Alpha instincts in him acting up. _Kise…_

Speaking of Alpha instincts…

“Kise, do you have any idea what you might come out as?”

“Aominecchi, I want to be an Omega!”

“Omega?! Why?!”

At that moment, Aomine felt betrayed. Kise is a talented player, one that is able to spike his interest and put up a decent fight unlike other kids of their age. While they are still small, he believes that one day they will both present as Alphas and dominate the world of basketball. Being an Omega would make things tough and being separated from Kise is the last thing Aomine wants!

“Omega? That is surprising. Ki-chan, aren’t your whole family Alphas?”

“Yeah, but I was hoping to be an Omega! Because… Be-because…”

With a blush fighting its way on Kise’s face, he started to fidget and refused to focus his attention on the stunned navy-haired kid. After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Kise finally broke it by glancing at Aomine and exclaiming…

 

“Be-because, I want to be Aominecchi’s bride! I want to ma-marry Aominecchi and have his pups…”

With his statement, Aomine became stunned. _Bride!? Pups!?_

“Aominecchi, is it weird for me to want to me an Omega?”

In addition to the statement, Kise was fidgeting with his fingers while occasionally glancing between the ground and Aomine to observe his reactions. _Weird?!_

Satsuki, sensing that the mood was getting tense, went behind Aomine and gave him a hard smack down his head.

“Ouch! What are you doing Satsuki!?”

“Dai-chan you pervert ganguroo!”

 

Hearing the exclamation, Aomine broke out into a full flush as he caught onto Satsuki’s meaning. With his hands nursing the sore spot, all he could do while holding back his tears was to glare at her with all his might. _I will get back at her one day._

Sadly, the innocent Pikachu was lost in the conversation as he stood there in confusion, all embarrassment gone. With his head tilted and mouth slightly agape, he asked…

“Pervert ganguroo?”

“Kise, you can ignore what this hag said!”

“Hag?! I am only a few months older than you! I am so telling your mom!”

 

The two ‘siblings’ started their daily bicker. But it did not help to lighten Kise’s mood as his questions were still left unanswered. His parents had explained to him that anyone can be anything they want. Anyone can be with anyone they want and Kise wants to be with Aominecchi. He wants to stay by Aominecchi’s side. Now that he had finally expressed his feelings out, Aomine had yet to give him a clear response.

_Maybe Aominecchi doesn’t want to be with me. Maybe he prefers me to be an Alpha. Am I still able to be by his side?_

Thoughts started to overwhelm the little Pikachu as he squatted on the pave way, trying to hold back his tears. Seeing this sight, Aomine stopped his bickers with Satsuki and quickly head over to the trembling blond. Squatting to the same eye level as Kise, he grabbed Kise’s cheeks with both his pudgy hands and exclaimed…

 

“Kise, being an Omega is not weird. When you present as an Omega and I as an Alpha, I will knot you and have as many pups as you want. So promise me, when we are 18, marry me, Kise?”

 

With a bright smile and the blush once again plastered on his teary face, Kise returned the enthusiasm by replying…

 

“Yes, Aominecchi, I promise!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't resist when i saw these images, so...  
> Inspiration and images:
> 
> Reindeer   
> if hyperlink cant work: http://rebloggy.com/post/kuroko-no-basket-kuroko-tetsuya-aomine-daiki-kise-ryouta-akashi-seijuurou-murasa/70707519235
> 
> Pikachu  
> if hyperlink cant work: http://i.ntere.st/a/5904266/p


	7. Knot part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dad, I love boobs! When I grow up, I want to marry an Omega with a huge rack!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said I will make this a drabble or a collection...  
> Well I couldn't resist continuing "Knot?" (the prev story/chapter)
> 
> I feel bad for not updating in a while. Life caught on.  
> I shall try to at least update once a week!

However, even happy moments do not last. When they were 12, around 4 years since Kise and Aomine’s promise, Kise as visiting Aomine. In his reindeer onesie, he hurried his steps as he tried to control his excitement to spend the day indoor, gaming. With a firm and cheerful knock, the door revealed the lady of the house.

“Aomine-san, how are you today? Is Aominecc-D-Daiki home?”

“Ryouta-kun, you look adorable today! Yes Daiki is home, he is with Satsuki-chan in the living room. Come on in!”

As he took off his shoes and ran into the house, he kept chanting: _Aominecchi! Aominecchi!_

When he caught sight of the tanned kid, he was ready to burst out with joy and happiness, until…

 

“Dad, I love boobs! When I grow up, I want to marry an Omega with a huge rack!”

 

Shocked and confused by the exclamation, Ryouta froze in his steps. _Boobs? Marry an Omega with a huge rack?_ As if on instinct, Ryouta looked down to his chest before lightly pressing his onesie down, as if he were trying to assess the size of his chest. Looking down at his and at Momoicchi’s, he suddenly felt a sense of forbidding as the promise they made a few years back kept replaying in his mind.

 

_“Kise, being an Omega is not weird. When you present as an Omega and I as an Alpha, I will knot you and have as many pups as you want. So promise me, when we are 18, marry me, Kise?”_

 

_“Even when you present as an Omega, I will still marry you Kise. It is a promise.”_

 

Unable to believe his ears, Ryouta jumped out from his hiding spot and fear could be seen in his honey-comb eyes.

“Aominecchi, you love boobs?”

 

_Please tell me it is all a lie_

_Aominecchi, you have yet to forget about our promise to one another, have you?_

_So please, even if it is a lie, just deny it._

_Aominecchi…_

“Oh, Kise you are here already? You could have called! Yeah, I love boobs as much as I love basketball!”

The smile that Aomine flashed to the little reindeer felt like a stab to his heart. The little reindeer was once again paralysed in fear as he tried to regain control of his emotions so that he would not burst into tears. The last thing he wants was for Aomine to pity him and reject his own love.

In a shaky voice, the usually bubbly reindeer squeaked:

“Then if I were to grow boobs, would you marry me?”

With an eyebrow croaked and face twisted with confusion, Aomine’s next statement had Ryouta’s blood run cold.

“We are both guys you know. Kise, it is impossible for you to grow boobs and highly unlikely for me to marry you.”

 

_Both guys_

_Impossible_

_Kise, it is impossible to marry you_

Everything after that conversation became a blur as Ryouta ran out the house and back to his own. Vaguely, he could hear people calling his name but he ignored them. Aomine’s rejection was too great on the little fellow to take.

As he returned back to his empty house, he felt his control slip as he brawled his eyes out at the gantry.

 

_Aominecchi has forgotten about our promise. He doesn’t want to be with me from the start. It was all a lie. All a lie… Maybe back then, he was just trying to cheer me up. A moment of rushed hush to stop me from being a nuisance. But why do I feel so betrayed and overwhelmed? All I want to do is be by his side…_

 

_Aominecchi, why? Do you not like me?_

 

_Like?_

_Ah, I get it…_

But the realisation served as nothing more than the added catalyst for his tears. Crouched by the gantry, the little reindeer - while towering most of his peers in his full height – looked vulnerable and tiny.

As he was trying to regain his composure, he felt a light breeze against his flushed and sticky skin. A pat on his head soon followed. _Aominecchi?_

With his hopes held high, he lifted his head. Only it was not the blue-haired teen. Instead it was Satsuki. Once more the rejection and reality weighed heavy on his heart as the pink-haired patting his trembling figure.

“Momoicchi, does Aominecchi hate me? Does he not want me to stay by his side?”

“Ki-chan, Dai-chan is just blunt. We all know that. If he hates you, he would not have played with you for all these years.”

“B-but, he doesn’t remember the promise that he made with me!”

“Dai-chan is… just forgetful. Give him some time and he will remember it. If he doesn’t there is always me to remind him of it!”

“…”

 The duo just sat in silence as Ryouta brooded while Satsuki patted his head.

 

“Momoicchi, I like Aominecchi. But I do not think he likes me. Do you think he does?”

 

In her silence, she bit on her lip before tightening her hold on him as if trying to calm the soon to be broken...

 

_“… I am sorry, Ki-chan…”_

 

That day, 12 year old Kise Ryouta learnt what it was like to be heart broken.

.....

Since then, Kise tried avoiding Aomine. For days he would lock himself indoors or feign sick just to not play basketball with the boy who just broke his heart. He was successful. However it was not long before his manager increased his workload and soon Kise lost the chance and time to make up with Aomine.

A perfect duo became estranged as a result.

The next time they met… It was during their second year in Teiko. On that fateful day, as if everything was pre-written, the ball came flying and once again, the two friends met. Like a story that was slowly unfolding, Aomine felt a sense of nostalgia after seeing the honey-comb eyes. The eyes that often shine with awe, the eyes that often follow his every move, the eyes that he could never get sick of staring into…

_It’s been too long, Kise._

Aomine had lost his contact with Kise due to his busy schedule and had not made much of an effort to update himself on Kise’s wellbeing. However he never needed to actively sought out Kise especially when he has Satsuki over. Kise was the same. Satsuki became their middle person, updating both parties on each other’s wellbeing.

 

_“Well, if it isn’t the famous model, Kise Ryouta!”_

_In a fit of anger and agitation, Kise picked up the ball and threw it back at its owner. Irritation was obvious as a scowl threatened to surface. But how could he. The one in front of him was non-other than Aominecchi. The man who stole his heart…_

_“Thanks!”_

_With the manners his mom forced on him, Aomine gave his thanks before heading back to practice after his club mates hurried him._

_Basketball?_

_“Kise, see you at the gates at 5. Do not leave me waiting.”_

_Aominecchi, why are you so cruel?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is not confusing... i am not as satisfied with this chap...


	8. yes knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you see that!? That was some fine ass that walked past. I wonder if he has a mate.”
> 
> “That fine ass belonging only to an alpha is such a waste. I wonder if I can take part in a three - !!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another A/B/O verse story.  
> BUT it has no relations the previous A/B/O story that i have posted before.
> 
> I hope this doesnt seem too rushed and while i enjoy omegaverse works, I am still learning more about it each day. So i hope you would not get confused and all!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

It has been a while since the lights went out. Every being in the house has succumbed into the lure of the night. Light snores could be heard or should be heard along the silent corridor. However, there were always exceptions for a strained ear could pick up the slight muffles and gasps of air echoing from the furthest room.

Through a peek of the keyhole, it was easy to spot 2 silhouettes basking against the moonlight as the gasps and muffles become louder and the creaking of the bed became annoying and intensive.

If anyone were to question the other occupants of the floor, no one would be embarrassed nor opinionated. This has been engraved into a routine and many might just recount on how things back in the days were worse.

On those days, the sick sweet smell would often come wafting through before it gets replaced with something raunchy and musky. Days like those often signal an impending fury and a possessive streak, followed by excessive creaking from the room. But the blame cannot fully be on the alpha, especially when his partner is a walking piece of art.

.....

“Did you see that!? That was some fine ass that walked past. I wonder if he has a mate.”

“That fine ass belonging only to an alpha is such a waste. I wonder if I can take part in a three - !!”

 

Aomine had been on his way to class when he heard people whispering about fine asses. _Big breasts are always better._ However little did he knew that it would actually be in referral to his mate. With a glance in the direction that the ignorant duo was staring at, he came face to face with a nice round ass that he knew and tasted.

Seeing how his lover was bending across the bench picking up his strewn papers, Aomine unknowingly clenched his fist as he felt his blood travel south. He could not help but agree with the gossip duo. That was some fine ass on display. The angle and position was giving everyone a nice view of exactly how perky and lean the muscles were. The way the blonde’s pants was riding low and the way his body bends in tune with the position… Aomine could not help but lick his lips as he tried to maintain control over his wild side until…

 

“I wonder how that ass will feel…”

 

Those words caught his attention as he realised the amount of pheromones the surrounding was having. The air hung heavy with desire and lust like a pack of wolves ready to pounce on the innocent piece of meat.

 

But Kise was more than just a piece of meat or ass. Kise is more than just a person with nice assets. No.

Kise is an Omega, _my omega._ He is dork, _my dork._ He is the one who understands me, the one who is patient with my childish antics, the one who I want to bear my pups. Kise is my love – the only one I will ever love - the man of my dreams and most importantly, he was _mine_.

The words from before were on repeat in my mind as I witness how others were lusting after my love. They do not know him, they do not even love him nor can they appreciate the adorable being that is called ~~_Aomine_~~ Kise Ryouta.

Without a second thought, I decided to skip my class and headed to mark my claim, to scent my mate in front of all the rest, to taunt them and remind them that they could never touch his mate especially with those filthy hands of theirs.

Once I was close to my beloved, I wrapped my arms around his waist as I joined our hips together, or should I say I just planted my hard-on against his covered crack. As I held him close and released out my dominant pheromones, I could feel Ryouta shiver in my arms before watching my favourite blush erupt on his face.

Out of habit, I felt him relax and melt in my embrace as I kept our hips joined and started to nuzzle against his glands along his neck. It was the scent of sunshine with a hint of Ryouta’s favourite floral soap. _Enticing._ Like an addict on drugs, I licked the area before lightly nibbling on the sensitive skin. This caused a huge explosion as I became engulfed by Ryouta’s scent once more. _This is not helping but I cannot stop._

As I was deeply enticed by his scent and having a heavy arousal, _“Ahhh!”_ escaped the blonde’s mouth.

 

Just like that, I felt my control snap as I throw the blonde over my shoulders to run in the direction of our shared dorm room. _Classes be screwed._

~~~

“Ahh… Nghh! No… No more~”

I could feel my slick leaking out, mixing with his saliva as my insides quivered. I felt his slightly rough tongue run along my muscles, trailing my opening before it shallowly enters. I could feel his frantic but teasing licks which he alternates with a finger. Thrusting a finger to reach against my insides, curling it to scrape against my walls before moving the curled finger in a circular motion while it leaves. I could feel myself twitch as I craved for more, hungered for his thick arousal and some heard poundings.

I buckled my hips against his tongue and finger. I wanted more. I wanted to feel full. I wanted to feel his warm pulses deep within me.

_I want Aominecchi’’s dick…_

But sadly, no matter how much I craved it, Aominecchi would not give. I was moaning and groaning, losing control over my mind as I tried to grind against him. _It was one of the things that he loves._

My slick glands were on overdrive as I felt myself getting wetter despite being teased. _Maybe I do have some masochistic streak in me…_ The room was thick and heavy with the scent of our arousal. It was making my control slip as I searched around for my knot.

 

“Aomineechi, please. I want your dick. I want you to be in me. I want to feel your release deep in me. Make me pregnant.”

 

“Ahh!”

His groin had entered me with a sharp thrust. Buried deep in me, I could feel it’s warm and how it was pulsating against my constrictions. The head was against my prostate, lightly scrapping it. I moaned in relief and satisfaction as my hole stretched to accommodate the thick length of my mate.

It was not long before I felt his hips move, assaulting my hole in a frenzy of hard poundings. His hips slapped against my ass. His balls slapping against mine. His arms holding me up, keeping my sanity in control.

I knew he had given in to his primal instincts as his hands would trail along my body, caressing, pinching my long abuse and extremely sensitive nipples. His thrusts were erratic and hard. I could feel the bruise coming. He would slap against my cheeks at each thrust while occasionally drowning my shouts and moans in an intense kiss. He would thrust his tongue in sync with his hips, keeping me drown in a sea of ecstasy and pleasure.

_More… more… I want to his know. I want my alpha’s knot._

Like a wish being granted, I could feel with each thrust, the base of his length expand. As he buried himself in me, I would gasp as I choked on how much my hole was stretching to fit the entire in me. I could feel the veins and the expansion of the knot. With each thrust, the knot forces it way through, stretching me and further stimulating my abused prostate.

I came in splatters as I felt his knot. This feeling of being full, this feeling of having an alpha, one that loves me, constantly pounding against me… It felt like a bliss.

“Ahh! Hngg!! Cum- coming!!”

My intense orgasm had me spasming and moaning as my sensitive body was still being made love to by my mate. He was close, I could tell as his breathing was getting unstable and he was tightening his grip around me.

 

“Ready Ryouta? Ready to receive me? Ready to bear my pups?”

“Always my love. Always.”

 

After his whisper, I felt him bite against my scent glands as he gave one final thrust to lodge the knot against my prostate and burying himself deep within me. I spasm as I came once more, dry from the intensity and the pressure against my prostate. I could feel the warmth entering my womb, filling me and creating a little bump against my lean abdomen.

It was never ending as I tightened my grip on the sheets, lying there with him above me – connected by his knot.

 

It is at times like this do I really think – _I never want to be apart_.

_My love…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the scenes are not too short!!


	9. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love to kiss Ryouta, a fact that I had discovered on accident. But I am not entirely in the wrong. With those plump, delicious and addictive lips, how can I resist tasting them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special update because of a random thought of mine.  
> It was a lazing afternoon when I realised that maybe Aomine loves to kiss Kise.  
> I wanted it to be a fluffy story but well... things got out of hand. When you've got inspiration, just take it.
> 
> Sorry but this is not linked to the previous 2 chapters. Instead it is a stand alone. I hope you would not be confused for sadly I have yet to figure out how to continue them.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!

I love to kiss Ryouta, a fact that I had discovered on accident. But I am not entirely in the wrong. With those plump, delicious and addictive lips, how can I resist tasting them?

Especially after an intensive game, with some pent-up frustrations, I arrived back at our apartment. Immediately, I headed straight to our secret, built-in chamber. An extra room that I had the constructor add, for cases like this.

Cases where my delicious and beautiful lover is bounded and teased while I am out. Just as how I had left him in the morning, Ryouta is blindfolded with a ballgag in placed, full face flushed as he moans. His hands bounded at his back by simple handcuffs from the Academy, clenching around for something to grip. Nipples clipped with vibrating weights for an added stimulation and pleasure to the little masochist, making him arch his back and thrusting those delicious chest out for me to taste. _So enticing, makes me so hard…_

But the thing that really captured the look, is how the blond is locked on a dildo saddle. The saddle was moving, impelling the toy in him, spreading him, slicking him… Just for me to enjoy.

 

Shivering from the sexy sight, I approached the unsuspecting blond. Seeing those lips wrapped around the gag had me lose control as I licked his lower lip. Feeling the extra and foreign sensation, I felt him tense and struggling to get away.

_Not for long Ryouta… Not for long…_

Reaching for the control, I placed the switch at maximum and poor Ryouta started thrashing and squirming as the impelling dildo sped up, making his insides a whole gushy mess.

With the increased speed, Ryouta stilled and came hard. He was spurting and shooting in all directions while some were pooling at the base. His length was still hard even after the intense orgasm.

 

He was a body made for me, to be with me. The other half of our entity. The body that I have memorized, the body that craves for my touch, the body that I love so much. Just as how I love his lips, I love marking every inch of his body. Seeing his pale skin was an open invite to kiss and taste. Placing a hand on his back as I supported his almost limp figure, I used the other to grip against his leaking length.

Unlike mine, his was slightly thinner. The veins of his were pulsing and mad. The tip was soaked as his fluids were constantly flowing out. The head angry, used and extremely sensitive. Unlike me, he was clean and shaven. While I love to play with his little tuff, he doesn’t leave them around for long. For his job, for those shots… But I would not complain. Before his hair grows back, the skin is so appetizing that just a light peck on the area can have him convulsing and trembling like jelly in my hands.

 

This man who offers himself to me, whose main motive in life was to chase after me, who would do anything for me. In exchange for him, I gave myself. I could not open my legs to accept this selfless man in, but I could open my heart – showering him in tons and tons of love.

Kissing him when he is half awake, kissing him during our one-on-one matches on the court, kissing him in front of all our friends – to show the world that this cheerful dork was mine and to show off the beauty I see in him.

Holding his hands to lead him around when he is too tired to move, holding his hands when he cries over every other things in our life, holding his hands while he is asleep - a way to reassure him that I will never leave.

Cuddling against him when he is trying to get our breakfast done, cuddling against him during training breaks, cuddling against him while watching intense matches – to show that I would always be here to protect him especially after our rocky past.

Even in our sex-life, this was our way of trust. It took us so long to get here. Our relationship isn’t built upon sex. Sex is just an element. Bondage is just a stimulation. Our love is the catalyst and so is trust.

 

Feeling blissed, even in the midst of my hormones, I removed Ryouta’s gag before capturing those lips. Gently but firmly. Tugging his lower lip, sucking it and lightly caressing it. I do not want to break apart, I could spent my lifetime just kissing those soft and bruised lips. But now is not the time, not when my lower half is crying for a taste of it. Groaning against the need, I turned down the movements of the saddle till it stopped. Lightly massaging against Ryouta’s back and lifting the over-stimulated body, I laid the limbless body on the satin sheets. Removing the blindfold, to stare into the honey-comb eyes that I love, I rested my palm on his cheeks, whispering…

 

_“Kise, I am home.”_

.....

_“Aominecchi, welcome home.”_

 

As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt his lips against mine, lightly as if teasing me. He would lightly bit on my bottom lip before tugging it. When I tried to meet him halfway, Daiki would once again dive in deep, twirling his tongue against mine, leading it in his cavern as he sucked on my tongue.

I felt bruised and tired. All I wanted at the moment was rest but…

This love, care and warmth had me arching my body up against his as I rested my hands on his biceps and lightly gripping it. I could feel my heart racing as I felt his feelings. _Daiki._ A flush had already broken out, dusting my cheeks as I stared into those intensive navy orbs. All those hidden emotions flowing in him…

Unhesitant, I close my eyes as I gave him free reign over my body but not without some fun. As he teased, I would follow through with light caresses along the bicep. When our bodies touched, I grinded my hips against his, feeling our lengths tub against one another. Shivering from the intense pleasure, I rolled my hips against his, alternating between grinding and light teases. Each time we met, I could feel his breath hitched as our kiss drowned out his low groans. Feeling mischievous, I decided to press our torsos together, rubbing my clipped nipples against his, moaning at the sensation.

Just when we finally broke the teases and intense stare down, I felt his hand move to separate us once more but this time, securing me down against the sheets.

 

_Warmth… Daiki’s warmth…_

_I want it…_

_I need it._

Capturing my lips once more, he tightened his grip to prevent me from moving. Whining through the kiss, I could feel him smirk as he trailed along my arms before pining them above me. Our lips are still locked in a furious but light and fun exchange.

As he held me down with a hand and lightly caressed along my restrained arm with the other, I could not help but intertwine our legs together. Ever since we got together, it has been my primary instinct to remain in any means connected to Daiki. As long as our skins are in contact, I could feel the beast in me quell before the need to take his breathe away.

Like one entity separated into two… This string of fate between us is something we fought to protect, one that exists to remind us how we cannot be one. But it never stopped us, because even in times like this, we would find a way. Just like how Daiki has intertwined our fingers together even in the midst of our lip-lock.

The man played me like his instrument, excerpting my every moans and groans, exciting my every sweet spot.

 

Shivering in his control, I wanted to push him further down the edge, into unknown territories. Seizing the chance after an intense kiss, I held my pants while my heart was in overdrive from all the stimulations and excitement.

 

_“Aominecchi, take me._

_I’m yours. Yours and only yours. So etch your entire being in me, and ravish me. Soak me in your fluids, let us merge as one as you impel against my sweet, tight hole. One made just for you, stretched to resemble the shape of your length, enough to give you the pleasure you seek._

_Aominecchi, mark me.”_

In a hush whisper, I tried to capture his eyes to convey my desire. If only my hands were free, I would have willing spread open my legs and reveal my slick and pink hole. Show him, how much he means to me. Show him, that my heart and body belongs to him and only him. Show him, that I trust him more than anything in the world.

Lost in thought, I had not noticed that Daiki’s expression had grown dark. His body frozen stiff as if he was still processing my words, my confession, my vulnerability. Soon the silence caught up to me as I realised that Daiki had gone silent. Worried, I took a peek and called out.

“Aominecc – “

He griped my waist before flipping me onto my front. In one move, his hands had moved to spread my thighs and cheeks. Surprised by his actions, I tried to close my legs. Embarrassed I tried calling his name but Daiki remained unresponsive. It was when I was about to turn, to get a cleared look at Daiki’s expressions, did I feel the intense warmth driving into me.

I could feel his veins, the way it was throbbing and how warm it felt in me. Unconsciously, I tightened my insides as I gripped onto the length. _Yes, finally._ I could feel my insides clenching and relaxing, as I adjusted to the sudden intrusion. I was trembling from the intensity, trying to maintain my sanity.

 

_Daiki’s delicious manhood… Buried up to the hilt in me._

_Ahhhh…_

However my sanity slipped as soon as I felt him move. From a slow and shallow tests to fast and deep penetrations. The head of the length, scrapping my insides and my prostate, making me drool even though I was trying my best to keep my mouth clenched.

Resist was futile for I was long gone, moaning and groaning like a bitch in heat. His sharp and hard poundings against my prized ass.

“Ah! Hah! Nghn! Hahhhh… Ah! Ahhh… _More. Give me more Aominecchi!”_

He tugged against my hair, gripping and pulling them while he ravished me. I could hear his low groans or runts as he thrusted in me. My hips started moving on their own, meeting his thrusts halfway. I couldn’t stop moaning and craving for more. _Close, I am close…_

Just as sudden as he started pounding me, Daiki slowed his pace before I felt my insides gaping and empty. I whined at the loss as I tried searching for the missing length. But he just felt out of reach. Whining louder, I turned, only to feel a hard smack on my bottom. Shocked by the pain, I gasped but it didn’t kill my erection. _More… More…_

Grinding my ass in the air, I felt waves after waves of pain mixed with pleasure assaulting my senses. Once more, I was on the edge. And like the previous time, his hand retracted…

 

_“Kise, I would not let you cum this easily. Beg for it. Beg like the bitch you are.”_

_“Please… hahh.. Please Daiki, Let me cum.”_

_“Since you asked… so nicely… I shall grant your wish Ryouta.”_

With a swift onto my back, my legs were spread apart once more before he entered my loose hole. At the sudden intrusion and his lips over mine once more, I released, moaning into the kiss. Everything became white before fading into a blur. In the midst of my battle to stay awake, I could feel him forcing his way through my tightened walls, milking my prostate. _Daiki… Too intense… Too much…_ As my length became limp from being milked for long periods, I felt a pool of warmth shot through my insides. I moaned once more as I felt myself get fuller. Daiki’s grip on my hips has me locked against his hips as he buried himself up to his hilt.

Before I could say anything, I felt my conscious fade as the warmth engulfed me.

.....

I bit my lips to hold my groan but it was futile. The intense orgasm I had was nothing compared to Ryouta’s. Pulling out, I could see the excess fluids leak out onto the sheets. As much as it was an enticing sight, I could see that my love was lost to the world, exhausted, sore and spent.

_I worked him too hard tonight._

Reaching for the cloth by the bed, I inserted my fingers into the used hole once more to spread it open before scraping out the insides and cleaning them with the cloth. Ryouta was whimpering form the soreness. In a way to appease him, I showered him with light kisses before removing the clips from his nipples.

Guilty from overworking him, I headed off to the tub to prepare a bathe. With Ryouta’s favourite scented soap and shampoo, I cleaned us up.

 

Now with him in my arms, finally retiring for the night, I could not help but stare at his peaceful face and his bruised lips. I gave them one last peck as I made sure he was well wrapped in the sheets.

I really do love to kiss Ryouta. Loving those delicious lips, loving his smooth and marked skin, loving his entire being. But most of all, I love how he loves me back, giving me so much more than I expected. Truly…

As I too fell into a slumber with the soothing breathing of my lover as lure, I could not help but think…

 

_Ryouta, thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank the readers for always reading my stories. I feel so motivated to write thanks to all your support!
> 
> Also I remember how @RenandaAnanta had once requested for bondage with spanking. But i decided to mix around. I hope this is alright for you! 
> 
> Thanks once again for reading as always.


	10. Skin Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ao…cchi. Aominecchi! Aominecchi, wake up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a chapter as requested by @Amezaiku. I hope it is what you have requested. Although the request was slightly different but I tried to follow the theme of Kise's obession with skin care.
> 
> I am sadly a person that only has very basic skin care routines. So i had to turn to my friends who regularly complete their long list of skin care routines. One of them has a slightly more sensitive skin so i decided to use her routine for Kise. I hope you would all enjoy this!
> 
> Thank you and have a nice day!

“Ao…cchi. Aominecchi! Aominecchi, wake up!”

Groaning, I groped around the bed to silence the whiny blond. Feeling the smooth and soft skin of the blond, I tightened my grip, pulling him into my chest. This effectively silenced him as his whines became muffled while he struggle to escape from my grip. He was lightly pounding against my sides while he blow against my skin. But I did not let go, I did not want to let go. After a tough struggle, Kise managed to prop his head against my arm.

 

“My arm… It is dying.”

“Let it die then.”

With an adorable pout and a dust of blush, Kise whined.

 

“Aominecchi…”

“No.”

Again the pout stayed but his eyes reflected his headstrong personality.

 

“Aominecchi!”

“You will get wrinkles, if you continue.”

The pout has become a permanent fixture, an adorable addition.

 

“Then wake up. You promised! Aominecchi!”

“I can’t. It is my default setting to never let you go, no matter the situation.”

He paused in thoughts as I moved to capture his lips, lightly tugging on his lips while suckling it. I could feel him melt in my arms as he responded to the kiss. The dust of blush became a full bloom flush.

 

“But you promised…”

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and avoided my eyes. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he laid in my arms. A look of disappointment and dismay was evident as he tried to stifle his cries. With the same pout and those puppy eyes, I could feel my hurt breaking as my resolved crumbled. Those tears that I fear the most are spilling… Ryouta, how cruel can you be?

With a sign I released my grip on his soft and lean body to prop myself up while trying to regain control of my close to non-existent arm.

“Come on.”

In response to my comment, his sadden face brightened, lighting the room. His bright sparkling eyes seemed to show nothing but delight and mischief. Those honey-comb eyes, shining with anticipation and excitement as he bounced out almost immediately to get ready. With a spring with his every step, he skipped to the joint bathroom before disappearing from sight. Lots of cans can be heard being dumped around.

In all reluctance, I groped around for my boxer. _Well if it is anything to make him happy._

 

“Kise?”

 

There he was by our sink, inspecting each of his bottles of product. He would scrunch his nose as he read the fine details before putting them aside to reach for another set. He went from the liquids to the more white lotion kind before searching through his bottles of floral scents. The way he scrunches his nose, the way he sighs as he reads the labels on each of the bottle, the way he hunches his back after discarding a few into the tub… All his little details as he tried to get the right beauty product for me, is just…

I could never understand his behaviour. For my entire life, the only beauty product I used was my trusty tap water. It never failed me, it never bothered me and it never dawned to me that one day I would have to go through Kise’s beauty regiment. The thought never crossed my mind especially when I made a bet with Kise.

 

_“Aominecchi, if I managed to get at least a win from you, you will do what I command for a day!”_

_“Fine, but that is if you manage to win me.”_

_....._

_Kise laid sprawled on the ground as he tried to catch his breathe. He was clutching onto his sweat soaked shirt whilst panting. I was no better. Sprawled out beside him, replaying the previous match in my mind, I calmed myself down. Despite how lethargic he was, I could see from the corner of my eyes that he was grinning from side to side despite his overall lost._

_He has gotten a goal from me. The first and last goal, won with a move he had copied from me._

_Stricken with pride, I grinned with him. As we laid there on the court, with the sun setting in the background, I could see him turn to face me. The way the sun was hitting his face, the way he was shining as bright as the sun itself… What a dazzling sight to behold. I could feel my heart quicken as I took in the sight of his brilliant self._

_At that point, I could feel myself falling in love with him again._

_Lifting my deadweight arm, I caressed his cheeks as I took in his features. All he did was rest against my palm, with the same dazzling smile._

_“Aominecchi, I won! I won!”_

_“You did.”_

Well he did win, and this is the only things he has in mind. I guess I should just follow his instructions if I do not want things to get worse than it already is.

 

“Kise, what exactly are you looking for? Aren’t all your products in front of you? Why not just give me either one of those creams of yours?”

“It is not the same! Aominecchi and I have different skin types, some of my products might not suit you.”

 

His eyes was dead serious as he tried to explain to me on skin hygiene and adverse side effects of using products that do not suit. He really wasn’t a model for nothing. This serious side of his was amusing to me. With him explaining each of the products and their benefits while listing out the specifics of each is quite boring but the way he is doing everything with such enthusiasm really differs from how Ryouta is when a book is placed in front of him.

 

“Okay, Aominecchi?”

“Hmm?”

“Here, a mild facial wash. Freshen up while I try to find a substitute toner for you.”

_Toner?_

_....._

“Here, lightly pat this rose witch hazel toner on your face. I ran out of cotton pads. While I prefer going makeup-less on my grocery trips, I refuse to step out of this house without any skin care.”

“Whatever you say Kise.”

The liquid was transparent although it gave off a faint smell. The texture felt similar to my trusty tap but it still felt different, lighter and fresher. Casting a glance onto the tap at the corner, I tried to assure it. _It is alright, I still prefer you over this floral any day Rubinetto._

Once I was done with the toner, I turned around in search of Kise. However the pretty ass is nowhere in sight. _Where did he go? Ryouta sure knows how to disappear the moment I take my eyes off him._

“Kise?”

No sooner had I called for him did he appear with a little bottle; aloe vera gel. _It is the edible chewy bit from the juice._

“Give me a moment Aominecchi. Let me just take a squeeze and add some tree tea oil. In the meantime, take a seat. I will be applying this for you!”

With his usual smile, he tilted his head. _Crap, he looks so adorable, especially with that large shirt of mine. Ryouta… You are killing me._ Without any hesitation, I just sat down before sighing. I needed to will this growing boner away before I lose control and ravish that delicious piece of ass. As I was in deep ponder of small boobs, I felt a cool gel getting massaged across my face. Startled, I wanted to open my eyes until I heard…

“Keep your eyes shut Aominecchi. I am trying to pat the mixture around your eyes.”

Following the instructions, I stilled as I felt Ryouta’s hands lightly trail along my forehead, down my cheeks to my jaw. Unable to hold the urge, I creaked a peek only to see my lover’s face close to mine. His honey comb eyes focused on my neck as he tried to get the liquid evenly spread around.

The light blush, those shimmering eyes and those soft and addictive lips… All these features that I absolutely love, encased by his blond tress that seem to give him an indescribable glow. Like an angel that has descended from the heavens, to be in my life; making it complete. My guardian angel, my beloved angel; Ryouta.

Unable to stop the urge, I moved to capture those lips once more after I felt his hands leave my skin. Shocked, he did not respond. Instead he just stilled and froze as he tried to get a hold of what I was doing. Just as I felt him melting to my kiss, I broke contact before smirking.

“Now it is my turn.”

 

With the cooling mixture in my palms, I lightly pat them evenly around the pale and smooth skin. He had his eyes closed but the flush was not going anywhere. It has been a while since I had properly observed Ryouta. Even after all the nasty things we did, staring at his once again filled me with lots of mixed feelings. I missed being able to wake up moments before the blond and just take in his peaceful sleeping face. I missed being able to touch his face, even though I would do it from time to time. I relearnt about the little mole hidden on his nape and how smooth Ryouta was. Seeing his ever increasing eye bags, the slight wrinkles and creases from constantly smiling too much and feeling him, has me realising that I really love his face. But that is not the only thing I love about Ryouta, It is just a part of this whole parcel that I believe was made just for me.

“Done.”

At my words, Ryouta opened his eyes and pouted. _Not so easy now doggy. I need you to beg for it._ Understanding his silent pleas, I closed the distance between our faces but stopped short, just hovering above his lips. Before he could question my actions, I gave him a light peck on his cheeks. Feeling the peck, I could tell from the full blown flush that his heart had skipped a beat. _New weakness discovered._

“So what is next, Ryouta~”

“Lip balm…”

He broke our intense stare to reach for his favourite flavoured lip balm. Before he could reach it, I grabbed his hand and held his chin. As he turned to resist, I captured his lips. _This addictive sensation… I could just kiss him all day and never get tired._ I twirled our tongues around. He tried to dominate but a light nibble would distract him enough for e to deepen the kiss. I felt him melt once more in my arms. This time, I continued kissing him. Like a vampire, I was sucking his life out as he leaned into my arms, giving up complete control. His tongue would return my every gesture before he too nibbles with my lower lip. He would tug on them as our fingers get lost in each other’s locks. I could feel him massaging my scalp as I dominated the kiss. A leg wrapped against mine and bodies pressed closed together. I could hear him moan and groan against the kiss as my hands travelled from his hair to explore his body.

Everything about Kise is soft despite being lean and muscular. _Just the way I like him._

As we broke the kiss and enjoying the afterglow of an intense make-out session, I whispered to his ears…

“I have no need for a lip balm when I have you.”

With that I bit on his ear lope as he moaned. Things were getting heated as we stumbled out of the bathroom and back to the bed.

 

_Ryouta._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My late but still weekly update! Hope it is not too late considering how it is 3am here.


	11. Knot part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I stared at the slick and wet fingers, I thought…
> 
> I am actually an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the long awaited next chapter to my A/B/O story from chapters 6 and 7!
> 
> It has a while since my last update but not more than a month. I had been busy the past week, rushing out assignment after assignment. I am in the midst of another assignment but hey, when inspiration strikes, best write everything down while its fresh!
> 
> Although I am getting quite hooked on YOI, i have no idea how to continue my writings. Well, at least I should continue if i want to improve!
> 
> Thank you once again for always supporting the stories. I really appreciate you! Have fun reading and a nice day!!

Sadly, I never managed to meet with Aomine that day. That day marked the change in everything, foreshadowing a filthy stain that I would never want to remember…Ever…

 

That day, I had foolishly stood by the gate in silent anticipation. _Aomineechi wants to meet me after school. Maybe we are going to walk home together, maybe we will be dropping by Maji Burger for a quick snack… Maybe things will be go back to the way it used to be._

_I can’t wait!_

With an unconscious smile stuck on my face, I rocked back and forth as I kept glancing in the direction of the gym, awaiting the arrival of the tan teen. Time seemed to have reverted back to those days before the dense kid’s revelation of his love for breasts. Days where I would impatiently wait with Momoiichi for the tan kid to be released from his detention or cleaning duties. No matter how long Aomineechi takes, I will _always_ wait…

_More importantly because, he promised._

~~~

_Aomineechi is taking forever…_

The arranged time was 5 and I ended class an hour before. 5 minutes had passed… 10 minutes went by. It was not long before it was the promised hour. 5 minutes after… Half-an-hour… and now, it is 8.

 

_Maybe he is being held up by his club._

_Maybe he is stuck on cleaning duty._

_Maybe… He is training…_

_Maybe…_

At my thoughts, I clenched my fist, feeling my body became chilled to my bones. My eager spirit long exhausted itself as the school was nothing but just a dark haunted mansion. The only light that made the place felt like the land of the living came from the gym. It was just mid-autumn, yet it seemed that Jack Frost was early this season. With only a muffler, all I could do was hold onto the blank promise.

_He will be out soon. The lights from the gym are still on. He must be busy training his new move, improving his stamina so that he would not lose. He has always been a challenger. He…_

_He…_

_Must have forgotten about our promise…_

 

As I stood there in the middle of the cooling night, I could not help but feel empty. This stab on my heart, never went away. Like a mindless body, I gave up waiting. With a heavy step, I fell into a mindless journey home. Yet as I left, I could not help but glance towards the still lit gym.

I did not want to doubt his words. I do not want to lose this faith. I trust him more than anyone in the world but at that moment, I could feel my beliefs and values tearing themselves apart.

Hesitance was evident as I slowed down to a snail’s pace, convincing myself that it was just a scare. I was overthinking things. Until…

 

“Ki-chan!”

“Momoiichi.”

“I was over at your house a few moments ago but your mom told me that you were not in. You promised to pass me the latest fashion magazine, I came to collect it.”

“Sorry, momoiichi. I just ended work and was just about to head back. I didn’t think you would collect it today. Would you prefer if I called my mom and ask to pass it to you?”

“It is alright! I can collect it from you tomorrow! Oh! By the way, we had a match with the neighbouring school and it ended late. Remember the crush I told you about? Well, Tetsu-kun walked me home just now! Although Dai-chan was there too, why can’t he ever get a clue? You would have thought that by coming out as an Alpha would make him more sensitive to things, but he is still the same old kid. Dense at everything except basketball. What a hopeless guy!”

 

_Match with neighbouring school…_

_Aomineechi went back with Momoiichi and her crush…_

_Aomineechi._

“M-momoiichi, did Aomineechi say anything to you?”

“Dai-chan? No, not really. He was all smiles and kept talking about how the other school’s manager was such a hottie.”

_Smiles…_

_So, he really did forget…_

“Is there something wrong?”

“Ah! N-no, nothing is wrong! I was just wondering because I met him this morning. He threw a ball at my head. Despicable! Who in the right mind would hurt a model!?”

_Aomineechi_

“… Ki-chan, why not join the basketball club? You never stopped loving basketball. What is stopping you?”

“…I just have too much on my plate now…”

“At least drop by the gym, you won’t regret it.”

 

_“Hi! My name is Aomine Daiki. Want to play street basket?”_

“…I… I will give it some thought…”

With no other words and a shattered heart, I hung up the call, if there were any ways for him to escape from this cruel reality.

~~~

“Ryouta! Welcome back! By the way, Daiki-kun dropped by to pass you something. I left it in your room -”

_Aomineechi?_

 

Without any second thought, I broke out of my zombie state to rush into my room. With the slam of my door, it flew open to reveal this adorable poodle resting on my bed. With the bright moonlight highlighting its presence in the dark room, I gingerly picked it up. On the note attached to the collar, it read…

 

_“Happy Belated Birthday present._

_I got it with Satsuki but I paid for it._

_From: Aomine D”_

With the toy clenched tightly to my chest, I cannot help but feel a smile and some stray tears make their way to my face.

 

_Aomineechi… You are really so cruel…_

_How can I ever stay mad with you?_

With new found determination, I called my manager as I tried to reclaim control of my tears.

 

“Sorry to disturb but could you free up my schedule… I am planning to join my school’s basketball team.”

.....

With that, Kise Ryouta officially joined Teiko’s basketball team as a regular in record speed. As it marked a new start in Teiko’s basketball history, it also marked the start of many other things. For one, the two torn pieces were finally together. As if to make it up for lost time; they became inseparable; working together, training together and doing mostly everything once more, even when they were hanging out with the phantom regular.

The world would have been at peace again, had it not been for coming out.

.....

I was caught in a dreamless night as I felt the heat creep into me. My palms were burning as I felt restless. It was uncomfortable but in my dream, I felt a pair of hands appear. It caressed my body, lighting it on fire, making me arch to its touch. I could feel the familiar pit coiling at the bottom of my abdomen.

Without any hesitation, I spread my legs to ease my hands past the waistband of my sweats, touching my bare skin. It tingled as I touch my smooth thighs. It was stimulating as my hands ghosted over my length. It felt like nothing I ever felt before. It was coming in waves as I lightly pumped myself in my morning haze. I wanted my release, tightening my hold over the veiny appendage and speeding my pumps.

But it never felt enough.

I kept jerking my hips in response, to grind myself against my sheets in rhythm to my thrusts. Yet I still felt hollow and…wet… My precum was leaking all over however I felt something different coming out of me. It was slick and warm. Copious and was flowing in large amounts in response to my arousal. I felt my heartbeat quicken as the arousal continued.

On instinct, I trailed my fingers past my balls, giving them some light squeeze before coming to the source of the slick. I could feel myself pucker as I traced the opening of my entrance. It was stimulating on a whole new level. I felt jolts and craved for more.

Once more I felt the hands appear. They led me through my actions, urging me to finger myself and I did. I trailed the opening before pushing my middle finger in. I froze at the intrusion before groaning as I felt myself sucking the finger in. The heat, the slick and the arousal…

Before long, it had me thrusting my finger, curling it and adjusting the angle of penetration. A finger became two and soon, I had three in me. The slick and this heat was making me feel loose. It was my first time and I had heard from co-workers how it hurts to fit three. Yet, now that I had tried… Three felt just nice. I would spread my fingers as I thrust, to give myself a thorough stretch.

“Ahh…hahh! Ahhh… More… more...”

Unconsciously, I could feel myself preparing to accept something large, something deep, something huge… Like an Alpha’a knot.

I wanted my release but it just felt unsatisfying. I pushed my fingers deeper into me, to find that sweet spot. With an incidental find, I felt myself seeing white as I came in spurts, soiling the sheets beneath. Exhausted, I laid there panting. With a flushed face and an audible pant, I pulled my fingers out.

As I stared at the slick and wet fingers, I thought…

_I am actually an omega._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and all are greatly appreciated!


	12. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blissful, Daiki felt the lure of sleep overtake him. Just as he was about to fall back into his dream about their up-coming wedding, he heard a purr and felt nuzzlings. A soft moan… a light nuzzle… an almost inaudible whisper…
> 
> Lo…ve you… Daiki…
> 
>  
> 
> Love you too, Ryouta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I am actually surviving!!  
> I know i have not been updating for a while, I am quite terribly sorry for i had loads of assignments due one after another. Not to mention i had tests and presentations, gosh i thought i was never going to enjoy term break.  
> But turns out term break was just to give time for me to churn out assignments after assignments. So looking forward to the semester break!
> 
> But enough with me ranting, Here a little fluff chapter for the last day of 2016! (at least in my timezone, it is 1:30am, 31/12/16)
> 
> Wish you guys the best, Happy Holidays and advanced Happy New Year!  
> I will try my best to find time to write more!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!

The sun was barely making a mark through the thick shielding curtains. It was close to 11 in the morning but the house was still silent. There was no sound, there was not movement. Everything was still.

Still moments such as this were rare especially for the couple. With one being a region exclusive model that operates on a near crazy and irregular schedule while the other being a professional athlete, you would think that on a bright and sunny Monday,  both would have been up and about.

But sadly that day, was a special one.

 

It was the day where their leaves finally coincide. It was the day where they would make time for.

It was their anniversary. _16 th _one to be precise.

 

With the birds chipping and the sun shining, the earth could be trembling or on the verge of collapse. But the couple still would not rouse. Finally, after months of missing the other, they are finally where they belong. Finally beside one another.

There was no way, either would want this day and moment to end.

But sadly, it was time to rouse, and leave their warm cocoon, whether they liked it or not.

 

They had made plans to play basketball. They made arrangements to their close circle, a friendly match at the court nearby. A simple meetup, an alternate way to spend their time together. Even though it was their anniversary, it doesn’t mean that they can’t share the joy with others. They made an agreement.

 

With the end of his dream, the tanned man left the depths of sleep and soon awoke to the world. His arm had gone numb the night before as his fiancé laid above it. It was starting to experience the pins and needles however Aomine didn’t mind. He just casually tightened his hold over the other while smoldering his face into Kise’s lean but still somewhat soft, chest.

Aomine had always been one that loves boobs, to say crudely. To feel its softness, the smooth area of skin that is normally forbidden or ban from sight, to rest his face against those heavenly gifts.

 

There was nothing he loved more than Kise’s chests.

 

Just as he was enjoying his bliss, the man beside stirred before landing a light peck on top of Aomine’s head. Accustomed to the gesture, Aomine just mumbled…

 

“Kise, Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too, Aominecchi.”

 

.....

 

It was a day of their usual friendly street match. As if a ritual to dedicate time for their fortnight meetups, it often ends with a portion of the group sprawled in a corner by the benches while the rest were engaged in a quick round of 3 on 3.

Round after round they would play. Their form of communication and acquaintance.  But of course, it would not be a normal meetup, without any of the usual banter. Taunting and insults were being thrown around between a red-haired and a tanned teen while the rest just stood or laid around, ignoring the never-ending childish taunts.

Seeing the sight, the blonde could only lay around as he sighed in disappointment from his fiancé’s childish remarks.

Everyone met eyes with him as they tried to express their sympathy for putting up with the tanned teen. Brushing them off, Kise closed his eyes as he laid there, trying to ingrain and renew his image of his ever-evolving lover. The way his lover holds the ball, the way his lover manages to blast past the defenders as if they were not even there… _Just as I thought, Aominecchi is amazing!_

“Kise.”

 

In response to the call, the blonde rose from his position, searching for his lover. However the moment he got himself up, he felt a slight pressure on his lips. Stunned, the blonde froze as he stared into those midnight blue orbs that he loves. He could feel a faint caress on his cheeks before the pressure was gone.

The gentle hold, the gentle look, a gentle stare that is filled with so much warmth, love and need… Kise could not help but lift his hand to cup his lover’s face; to frame the face that he knew he loves as much as the rest of his lover. Even as they broke apart, neither wanted to look away from the other.

 _I love you_ – Their silent communication.

 

 

“Aomineechi, you are embarrassing.”

“…”

 

“Oi! Can the idiotic arrogant ace come back to the game and stop groping your boyfriend’s ass in public!”

 

.....

 

It is the eerie hours of the morning. The corridor is eerily silent after an exhausting day of basketball. The two occupants of the house are both dead to the world as they laid, strewn over their shared queen sized bed.

With a cold gust of wind, it arose the tanned man who was in nothing but his boxers. Struck by how cold the night has become, he picked himself up after his efforts to blink away his drowsiness.

With only the dim moonlight as his aid, he reached around for the blankets and his personal heater. After minutes of blind touching with his eyes closed, he felt the sheets. However he was still missing something, or… someone.

Irritated by the lack of sleep and the inability to feel his fiancé, Daiki opened his eyes once more only to see that Ryouta was lying on the other end of the bed, on the verge of rolling off.

Unable to decide if he should feel amused or frightened by the sight, he just simply sighed before walking (or more accurately, stumbling) towards his lover. With all the strength he could muster in his state, he hooked one arm under Ryouta’s knees and the other beneath his shoulders.

Gently to avoid waking the exhausted blond, Daiki readjusting Ryouta position. With Ryouta in the middle, Daiki just fell beside, pulling the sheets over their chilled bodies. With an arm underneath Ryouta’s head and another over his waist, he pulled the blond heater closer towards his chest before tangling their legs together.

Blissful, Daiki felt the lure of sleep overtake him. Just as he was about to fall back into his dream about their up-coming wedding, he heard a purr and felt nuzzling. A soft moan… a light nuzzle… an almost inaudible whisper…

_Lo…ve you… Daiki…_

_Love you too, Ryouta._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also so deep into Yuri on Ice that I got stuck in a long writer's block. But i have accumulated alot of ideas and headcanons, so i am hoping to start on them soon!
> 
> If you guys have any headcanon you want me to write, feel free to comment below!!


	13. Disenfranchised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aominecchi, have you heard of this tale of estranged lovers?”
> 
> “Lady and the cow?”
> 
> “Aomine-kun, I will never understand how you managed to graduate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old work that I had worked on before but never really expanded on before. This is still a oneshot. I just hope it does not be seen as confusing due to the lack of names.
> 
> I hope you would enjoy this. Thank you for reading and have a nice day!!

_“Aominecchi, have you heard of this tale of estranged lovers?”_

_“Lady and the cow?”_

_“Aomine-kun, I will never understand how you managed to graduate.”_

_“What are you trying to say –?”_

_“Now now, things aside. It is a story on a pair of forbidden lovers. A story that has been passed down the Kise household from generations to generations. A story which states why most of the women in my household retain our family name despite being married. It was about a pair of childhood friends that promised to spend their eternity together but was separated as a result of society and family. My ancestor never remarried and till his death, he held onto the remains of his love; often telling his tale to the generations after not out of spite but just out of pure love.”_

.....

 

There was nothing he could do, except accept the blows bestowed upon him by the wretched spouse of his beloved. There was nothing he could do at this point in time but curse the liar for leaving him in this predicament. His hands were tied, bound by their promise and his own selfish wish. But never had it dawned that someday this would be how things end.

He had done everything he could to leave them… to leave what could have been… He had done what he could to kill his love and hid them in the depths of his memories. He had tried his best to move on by going on dates after dates, hooking up with people on a nightly basis to erase and restart the body that has been so accustomed to. As long as he could remove every touch, every moment and every glow… He was willing to do anything.

But nothing ever seemed to work.

~~~

_“I love you.”_

 

It came out as a hushed whisper on that very night his beloved was supposed to get married. It was not a secret, just something the blunette had waited all his life to hear and devastatingly it was on the night before the tanned blunette’s marriage. He had tried to say those words time after time. In the morning after each and every stay over, during their afterglow or just at times that he thought was appropriate. But those words never left his mouth. Often it just sits there on the very tip of his tongue, clinging, making him tongue-tied. The words that neither would ever say, afraid that it would change the dynamics and weaken their resolve.

 

_“You promised me that we would always be together. I held onto your promise. I really do not want us to end just like this.”_

_“…It’s too late Kise. It is already too late for us. I am sorry.”_

 

They had promised each other that they would not get in the way of the other’s happiness even if it meant that it would be without the other. It was tough but that was the only way they could continue seeing each other. Times are tough especially in the era they lived in. An era where political marriages are still a norm, an era where people are still hiding their true self.

 

_“But your mother has already given us her blessings. Why would you…”_

_“I want to keep her wish.”_

_“…”_

_“I owe her this much…”_

 

~~~

“Mama! I want to be Daiki’s bride when I grow up!”

“Mom! I want to be Ryouta’s groom when I grow up too!”

 

Innocence was what they had when young. Ignorance to the cruelty of how the binds and terms of society were stiflingly.

Yet despite all of society, both families gave their blessings and resigned their fate. This was especially so as they all knew of their fruitless love and could not help but pity the couple. Both parties were given their blessings but obstacles came up one after another. While they struggled and survived after each and every one, their biggest fear came upon them. His beloved had to take part in a political marriage.

It was one that would bind his beloved’s family to that of the mayor’s. His beloved’s family had rebelled against the order, hiding them both in a cottage in the woods. But the mayor had insisted and even threatened to exile both families from the town. A power greedy mayor that wanted to re-secure his position.

During those days in the cottage, they had once planned to elope but when his beloved’s mother’s health failed, they could not put it in action. Neither party could put aside the guilt even when both families had prayed for their success.

 

“Let us be together forever even if either one of us are married.”

 

It was a promise made on the night of their ‘supposed’ elope; against the full moon and by the sacred lake. With the promise made upon the witness of the heavens, they never left. As a result, the plan still lies in wait, under a pile of dust; hidden in a little storage trunk along with all their memories.

It took so much out of them to part and continue on as though what they had was never to be. One had proclaimed his love while the other being shy did not. They had a basic understanding of how far their love for each other was. It goes on and on just like how their heart beats in sync for as long as they live.

They lived together and known around, they were the best of friends. Nothing could separate them except…

 

Family.

 

For the mother that had dedicated her life away being on the brink of death, both parties had resigned their fate. A loveless marriage his dear had gotten himself into due to politics. He remained single, all in an attempt to protest and resign his fate for his love. For days he never ate, he never slept, he never dreamt.

By orders of the mayor, he was forbidden from approaching his beloved, only able to look from the balcony of his room. Seeing how the lady would often rest her arms on the crook of his beloved’s arm. The lady would hover behind him, feigning a fake persona. _Revolting._

He wanted to just escape from his confinements and snatch his beloved away. Erase away her overwhelming scent, erase away her existence and annoyance. His beloved never smiled at her, never acknowledged her, not to mention he never even saw her. There would be days where his beloved would just stare in his direction but as per the agreement with the mayor, all he could do was hid from the bluenette.

Soon, it was only a night away from the wedding. His heart would clench as the clock counted its way to the impending day. He did not believe in political marriage, he did not want to just give up. So out of desperation, he ran towards the hotel his beloved was putting up for the night. He wanted to say what was long overdue in hopes of maybe finally moving on despite their promise.

As he ran, memories of them ran through his head.

 

_“I promise by the moonlight that I would never leave you alone. I would never get married to anyone if it meant to be happy without you. But if I must, it would be loveless for my heart is yours to keep. If I were to be satisfied with my marriage and leave you, I guess I am not a man to my promise.”_

_“I promise that I would be single, the spot beside me is only for you to keep. No one else can take this spot but you. If ever you were to leave me, I would do what it best for you.”_

“I love you.”

“…”    

Before he could say anything or muster the courage to finally utter those forsaken words, he was pulled into a long and tender embrace. The warmth he had always loved, those strong and long arms that clung onto him like a child when his toy is about to be snatched away, that very familiar body he had seen and experienced all too many times…

 

_“Do not ever say them so carelessly. I do not want to hear it now. Instead please let me hear those words when something crops up. When I am on the verge of doing something I will regret, with those words… I really want to stay with you, to spend my life with you. If I make a wrong decision, I want those words to wake me up.”_

_He had nodded intensively hopping that the next time he says those words, it would not be the circumstance that both have agreed to._ Yet reality was far crueller than what they had hoped.

 

He had done it.

Those words were spoken however…

 

_“I am sorry.”_

 

The hold on him had tightened.

It was not the answer or the reaction he was hoping for. He thought that maybe his beloved would leave that cursed agreement and finally put their plan into action. Maybe they would forget about their past agreement and just move on. Maybe finally they can be together and enjoy life in another place.

 

But sadly nothing ever goes as planned.

 

The hold on him had loosened. Those sad despair visible through the navy orbs of his beloved. Those wrinkles and frown had made his beloved seem old. As the rejection sank in, he struggled, trying his very best to leave his beloved; leave them. With a push, they separated. The blond ran while the bluenette stood there against the glistening lake. _Not even the heavens could help._

As he ran, it struck that maybe, no, it was finally time to move on.

 

It did not came to him that his beloved had intended to hide his arranged marriage from him. It did not came when they had to make their choice. It did not came when he returned home to an empty apartment; lacking the very warmth he was so used to. As he stood by the gantry, all he could do was stare into the unlit and cold, foreign room. Like a walking dead, he just stumbled his way into the room, only to stare and slowly take in the surrondings.

The missing slot in what used to be their wardrobe, the empty spot by his side at their shared bed, the lack of constant nagging to rest up after an intense social gathering. The missing laughter that used to resonate in their apartment; the recent mismatch in schedules resulting in the inability to hang out or date; the loss of the smile that often reaches his beloved’s eyes…

 

It did not…

 

Yet here it came, hitting him wave after wave. Killing him from the inside, numbing his entire body.

 

_“I know I have a promise to keep to but this is also a promise I made to my mother.”_

 

Family; a member on the verge of death; being filial he understood.

The room was draining and cold even on a summer night. Falling to his knees and hugging his shivering body, he tightened his grip on his shirt as he tried to calm himself. Struggling harder against the memories of what used to be, struggling against the life that they could have lived, struggling against his feelings. Little did he realise how broken he had gotten for hot tears were already streaming down his face and his cries were being muffled by his intense struggles.

 

It struck him –

_They were never meant to be…_

~~~

And that was months ago…

 

 “The patient would be awakening soon enough, so…”

There was no need to hear further as I dashed towards his room, pushing aside the wretched ‘bride’ of my beloved. But as I arrived at the door, I stopped short to collect myself. After a while, I slide the door apart.

There he laid in a light slumber before stirring awake from the creaks of the sliding door. There he sat in pure daze as he tried to recollect himself and affirm his present.

Those dark navy eyes that I missed seeing so much – were staring right back at me. That ruffled waxy deep azure hair that kept short – were now past his ears, lying flat on top of him. That pale complexion against his tanned skin that hurts so much to see – were emphasized upon by the huge contrast against the dim rays of light from the obscured window. But I am assured for I can still see him, alive though not in the pink of health.

 

He is _alive_ and that is all that _matters_.

 

It was as if all we were doing then was just absorbing each other’s presence as he scanned me mentally from head to toe for any injuries sustained from the wreck. Pleased with his surficial findings, he beamed into a ghost of a smile he used to give me.

 

It was nothing compared to the one he _used to have for me and only me_.

 

Holding back my tears, I took a step forward but before I could go any further, a wave of brown locks flashed past me and tackled him into a hug. His startled expression soon settled back into his warm gentle look.

A look that _used to be mine_.

I stopped and back tracked knowing how out of place I am to even say anything. All I could do was clench my fist and reaffirm that I was the one he loved. Yet the key was _loved_.

I am in no _rights_. I have no _say_. There was nothing for me or about me in his life.

 

He has no need for me in his life; not now, not ever…

 

Even the way he wraps his arms around her, to comfort her weeping frame; the way he coos softly into her ears to calm her intensive sobs; the way he speaks in such a soft tone…

 

“It’s okay. I am alive. To see you, even if I am on the verge of death, I will still make it back alive. All for you.”

“It will never happen ever again I promise you.”

“My love, I would do anything for you and for you only. Nothing else matters.”

 

I missed his presence. I missed his warmth.

 _I miss him_.

Yet not matter how many times I repeat or emphasis on how much I miss him, it would not change anything.

It was clear.

 

_There was no place for me._

In this world, I am seen as an unfit for him; someone of standards. A commoner like me and worse of the person I was born to be… Was something I could never overcome no matter how long I lived.

We can never be together, ever again…

 

But this is alright.

 

I was the one who gave him up for his future for he gave up everything to be with me and now the only thing correct thing to do was to give up on what was us.  At least now I can protect him from the sidelines; to silently look after him as he furthers what he has with her. She is perfect for him too; someone who is the direct opposite of me had always been his type. It did not change and it will never change.

If I cannot be with him, the least I could do was be beside him. My love will be unfaltering even if it meant that I would never be ever receive his love again…

 

_I love him. All the way to the end of time._

 

So it was obvious being on what I would do to just see him smile. It can be to anyone, as long as he smiles genuinely, my life is _complete._

 

Yet there is only so much I could do for him and his future…

 

As I just silently observed his back with all that is left of me, I realized it seemed to have hunched worse than before, his complexion was getting pale but he did not want to let her go. It was as if she was his lifeline. There was nothing I could do or say. So the least I could do was leave even if it means in a stream of tears and a fake refreshing smile.

Before I could even walk out, he took in all my movements as if it was his last. I knew at that instance the meaning of the words he conveyed were not for her but for me instead…

Those pleading eyes of his just read…

 

‘Please believe in me even if we are apart. Someday, we will be together and make our past become our future, Mia Cara.”

 

I believe in us… Mio Amore…

_Tio Amo, Tesoro_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it is not as angsty or sad as it sounds...


	14. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aominecchi, shall we go somewhere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been quite caught up in the YOI fandom so I am so sorry for not updating!
> 
> I am terribly sorry for not having written any Aoki drabbles. I still have close to a week of semester break left, so I am trying to make the most out of my time to write a couple of drabbles out for all of you! I know that this story is quite short, I feel quite bad for not being able to write out anything longer...
> 
> Here a short fluff story, inspired from this adorable 2 minute short anime, Honobono Log! Gosh the anime is just so adorable! It has 10 episodes and most are about 2 mins long! I wish that the series would be longer... But i will thank what i have!!
> 
> So, have fun reading!!

The pitter patter of the rain against the only window of the room was calming. Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter. In a steady and undying rhythm to the beat of its accompanying instrument – the occasional flipping of paper, the wind felt chilly against the skin.

The two occupants of the room were silent, engrossed in their activities. The bigger of the 2 was busy flipping through his newly bought gravure magazine while the slimmer of the 2 had his face buried against former’s back, whining and shaking the tanned man.

 

“Kise, stop shaking me, would you?”

 

With the gales becoming stronger, rain hammered down, battering against the window like relentless drumming of nails, the whines from Kise only increased. His legs were fidgeting, moving in a pattern-less fashion, to express his utter boredom. His grip on Aomine’s waist tightened as he continued shaking the still reading teen.

 

“Kise, stop shaking me.”

“Hey, Aominecchi, shall we go out? Let’s go somewhere?” The blond started to rub his face against the back the tanned man. His legs still fidgeting, his whines increasing in pitch. This nostalgic sense of boredom that Kise felt, had him restless. His clammy palms and hunched posture reminded him of the time, not too long ago. The time where he was lost and disinterested in almost everything.

Back in the days where he would pray and wish for someone, anyone to simply light a fire in him. Back when he wondered for someone so amazing that he won’t stand a chance against.

“Aominecchi, quit reading the dumb gravure magazine! You have someone beautiful here in your arms!”

 

Sulking and whiny, the older of the two continued shaking the younger man, adamant to get his point across.

“No way, it’s raining outside, isn’t it?” Ignoring the whines and cries, he continued to flip onto the next busty and scantily-clad swimwear model.

“But I finally managed to learn how to prepare a decent bento! I even prepared a couple for us to enjoy while having a date outside!” His hold still tight, his whines never ending.

In a monotonous voice, the younger man just replied, “Please do not shake me.”

 

Page after page, Aomine flipped while Kise continued to find a way to counter his boredom. The rain that was outside, continued to beat relentlessly against the window, howling and grumbling from the occasional thunder and strong gales.

Annoyed by the constant lack of attention, Kise untangled himself from the tanned man. With a dignified pout, he exclaimed, “If you go out with me today, you’ll be able to share an umbrella with me!”

“I thought you hate sharing an umbrella with me, since I often get you wet.”

 

“This time is special!”

“Mm. That sounds great. How about tomorrow?”

 

Rejected by his lover, Kise hunched his shoulders as he went silent in contempt and dislike. His signature pout was visible as he tried to formulate a plan to get the attention of his beloved away from the gravure magazine.

As he was deep in thought, he heard the soft chirps from a distant. Minutes later, a light patter. The sky had taken a turn for the better as the clouds drifted away. The dark sky lightened up as the rain came to a drizzle. The animals that went into hiding during the horrible storm were out and about. The birds were singing and the sun was shining.

 

Wide-eyed in awe, Kise reached out to his lover.

“Aominecchi! Aominecchi! Aominecchi!” Look! Look!”

“You’re shaking me again, Kise.”

“Aominecchi, look! Aominecchi~ Look~”

 

At the turn of the page, the singing became silent. The sky went into hiding as the single drip onto the window multiplied. Soon the rain returned to its downpour. Just as how sudden the weather turned dark, Kise’s bright smile, dimmed into one of displeasure. With a crinkle of his nose, the blond slackened his hold on Aomine’s shirt.

“So what do you want me to see?”

 

Disappointed in the sudden change in weather, Kise droops his shoulders once more, lips jutting out, looking down in wary. “Nevermind…”

 

Annoyed, he tightened his hold on Aomine’s shirt once more, pulling and tugging against it, shaking the still reading tanned teen. His whines were gone but his movements were nonetheless of frustration from the lack of attention, the persistent rain and the ever growing boredom.

“Come on, I told you to stop shaking me, Kise.” Words that carry no weight nor annoyance.

 

_“Aominecchi, let’s go somewhere~”_

 

 __Sighing at the whine for excitement, Aomine placed his magazine aside before beckoning Kise towards him. Curious as to what his lover has in mind, the blond crawled over.

Only to feel a pair of soft pressure againsy his lips. Gasping in surprise, he felt a tongue slip in. The kiss while short was passionate as Kise burst into a deep flush when Aomine broke the contact.

Picking up his magazine once more, Aomine smirked and whispered,

 

_"Tomorrow."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it as fluffy as i thought? Gosh i need to start writing! But i want to hear your opinion: Smut or fluff or angst or a mix for the next chapter? 
> 
> Feel free to comment what genre you prefer to read since the last 2 chapters are fluff!
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Have a nice day!
> 
> Edit: i realised that this wasnt really fluff but more of domestic, so i added a bonus scene at the end! For those who have read this chapter once, i recommend you to give it a second try!!


	15. Sneak Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, Kise vowed. Just as the many vows he had sworn of, this truly might just be fulfilled.
> 
> Tonight shall be last day where I will shed my tears. I promise…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shall be a sneak preview of this upcoming chapter/story, i have not yet really decided.
> 
> Enjoy~

Exasperate and tired, he wrapped his arms around his head and crouched into a ball. He couldn’t stop the tears that were already streaming down his haggard face. He creaked a peek towards the full length mirror and instead of the brightly shining ball of sunshine people called him, all that is left is just remnants of what used to be human.

Absently, he imagined the reflection of Kuroko staring back at him. He reached out, waiting to see shorter arms as he shifted. But all that he could see through the mirror was the change in hair color. The familiar sky blue donned his head instead of his usual blond tresses.

Like the last of his hopes, his heart wilted.

 

“I have no idea how long I can last anymore…”

_You know you have to tell him the truth someday._

“I know, but… but I can’t. I simply can’t.”

_Why?_

“Because… for the first time since Kurokocchi’s death, Aominecchi finally smiled. He is finally happy. He left the job that he loved because he lost the love of his life. The spark that I loved so much about him had died the day Kurokocchi was gone. I hated it. I hated being the one to have killed it. Now that it is finally back, how can I crash it once more?”

_It wasn’t your fault_

 

“It’s not true! It will never be my fault! No one would say that it is my fault despite knowing deep down that it is! It truly is. No one is saying anything because we lost a member. If we had been a house, we would have just lost the adhesive that kept us stuck together. Now, we are on the way to losing our stake pillars. I can’t take it anymore. I don’t want to lose anyone anymore.”

_Even at the cost of losing yourself?_

 

“Well, if I must say, I always was this extra in the entire set. Had this been a game of basketball, the maximum requirement is 5 players. We have 6. I came in after everything was already set in stone, so I was that 1 too many.”

…

“Besides, maybe I can finally rest. If I were to really end up transforming into kurokocchi, won’t it be the best of both worlds?”

 

The blond lifted his eyes and stared back genuinely at the silhouette of the former teiko member. In reality, Kuroko really died. The one in front of Kise was the manifestation of the powers he copied over. He only had one last chance. If he were to shape shift back into Kuroko, the powers will overwhelm his diminishing ones and Kise will lose himself forever. Kuroko will live on.

 

The two just stared at one another before Kise closed his eyes and the ghost disappeared. Exhausted, Kise tiptoed into ‘his’ shared room with Aomine who was dead to the world.

Consecutive mission curtesy of Akashi, allowed him to regain a sizable amount of his powers, but it was still not enough to maintain his shape shifted form for long.

Just as he always does, except this time without Kuroko’s hands, he gently stroke the untamed, navy hair. A ghost of a smile broke out on his face as he took in the sight. The man of his life, on his bed, snuggling into his sheets. Except the name that escaped the sleeping man was not that of his.

 

 _Tetsu_ – he says.

 

Kise knew his heart had already gone cold and numb from the constant heartbreaks. He was always the replacement. A simple replacement.

 

That night, Kise vowed. Just as the many vows he had sworn of, this truly might just be fulfilled.

_Tonight shall be last day where I will shed my tears. I promise…_

.....

“Akashicchi, I would like to accept the job offer.”

“Would it be fine if I have Momoi send out the order for Kuroko?”

“It is alright. Just have her send it for Kise, Kise Ryota.”

.....

Barely at the crack of dawn, Kise spent the night collating the information and habits of Haizaki. The last rumours of his whereabouts was at the warehouse by the pier. What a typical decision.

 

Kise approaches and then they both had this long fight. Haizaki had absorbed quite a chunk of kise’s powers. He who was already low of energy, didn’t dare to attempt any high level shape shifting until he was in terrible danger.

Expanding the last of his powers, he finally managed to take down the villain by utilising the copies he had of the other rainbow gen members, all except one.

Bloodied and barely on his last leg, Kise collapsed.

 

As he breathed, he could feel the hole in his gut. The numbing pain that was slowly overtaking his unresponsive body. He turned his head to the side, to see the dismembered body of his target.

He sighed but not before coughing and spluttering blood. After several attempts to clear his throat, he laid limp once more. The early rays of dawn shone through the windows by the ceiling, giving his distorted body the limelight it used to bath in. Unused to the sudden brightness, he lifted the remaining mobile hand he had. 

As he tried to cover his face from the radiant sun, he felt something off. As if at his current state, there was anything left for him to really notice. He creaked a peek, only to stare at a close to translucent palm. His fingers looked like there were glowing. He could slightly make out the beams of the roof that would normally be blocked by his palm.

 

_It has started._

He felt light and peaceful. He thought back of the night before where he was caught and torn between his choices.

_As if there was really any need to think this through…_

_Ahhh, although I wish I could have been able to tell Aominecchi the truth. I hope he doesn’t hold it to me, with all the lies. But I guess, to him, it doesn’t really matter. I **am** already dead. _

_Ahhh… Aominecchi, I love you. I really did and I always will._

_Forgive me, will you?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is quite abrupt like what happened, what is going on, why is kise doing this, etc, etc. Well I got requests for angst and i was craving for some too, so i just wrote this whole story plot. But i have yet to properly developed it as i have no idea if you would enjoy it. Would you want me to have it here as just a stand alone chapter or maybe this story for me to expand... ?
> 
> I hope you could comment on your thoughts and maybe decide on it?


	16. Doppelganger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party, in the darkness of his room, Kise flopped onto the bed. Holding his hand out, he watched as the skin on his hand tugged and turned, shifting between forms. Throwing his graze towards the full body mirror in the corner, he imagined the sight of a pale blue haired teen.
> 
> Aominecchi, would you look at me, if I were to become Kurokocchi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the first part of the prev chapter! This is a continuation of the angst!! Be warned!

It was a just a normal weekday – people on the streets, rushing to the nearest train station to beat the night crowd and just retreat for night; mostly. There are a handful heading in the opposite direction, with the opposite motive.

Though all are utilising their gift in their own ways; whether it is to navigate swiftly through the crowd or is it to coax a stranger into the nearest club, everyone is just going about with their business.

All except a man.

 

He was frantic, walking in quiet steps as per his gift, clenching tightly to his hood. It was an outfit that stuck out on such a warm night but yet still blending in with the unsuspecting crowd.

Cautious and careful, he treaded close to the heart. Security was his top priority. If he was able to hide from them tonight, he would be safe. At least that was what he thought as his frigid and anxious behaviour had him missing out on the slightly shorter, light blue teen.

At the traffic light, 5 streets away from the scene, he thought he caught sight of a bobbing green head. He cast the thought away before throwing his focus onto the other end of the street, further adjusting his hood to cover larger portions of his face, narrowing down his own vision.

 

_If I can’t see him, he won’t notice me._

“Beep.” The lights turned from red to green and the mobs came back to life, shifting to their destination, like a glob. The man quickened his steps, and continued down his path. But once again, he failed to notice the trailing shadow just inches behind him.

This time, through the reflection of the nearest store’s display glass, he caught sight of a striking purple giant. His heart froze as he added an extra step to his pace, hoping that he was still unfound.

Two streets down and once again, he caught sight of the green bob. 3 streets down in the subway, he caught sight of the purple giant.

 

Each and every time, they were closing in on him.

 

With a hitch of his breath, he tightened his grip on his hoodie.

_Just a little more and I will be safe. I am simply hallucinating. There is no way for them to even know that I exist. Stay calm. You can make it._

His steps increasing while his pace quickens. All he needed to do was to turn through another street to throw them off his track and he would be able to retreat for the night. Just a little more…

 

Until he felt a bump. Startled, he jumped towards the side and apologised quickly while trying to keep his face hidden. The other person, in the same dark hoodie, in the same sweats, in the same hairstyle, gave a quick wave of acknowledgement before heading off, with the same bag and sneakers.

 

It was the last straw as now, he ran. His hood long forgotten, his bag left along the pavement as he made a break for it.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

Tears welled in his eyes as he felt his heart drop. His legs started to feel like lead and his throat choked with sobs and screams. In a quick turn, he hide in the nearest alley he could find.

_This is all just an illusion. You are seeing things! Let us just hide it out._

A drip from the broken pipe in a corner – the only sound in the alley; barely noticeable, barely audible. The hustle and bustle from the end of the lane echoed through the almost perfectly silent alley. The man crouched against the dark end of the dumpster, making himself small while trembling with fear and wavering convict.

_This is just an illusion. This is just an illusion. I am seeing things. Nothing is going to happen._

 

A heavy footstep echoed through the alley.

 

_This is not real. This is just an illusion!_

The steps seemed to feel closer.

 

_This is not real! My gift has never failed me before and it won’t ever fail me!_

The steps receded until it was back to silent alley with a bustling street at the end. Sighing in relief, the man closed his eyes. Silence was his gift; his greatest treasure, and compliment – his only failure.

 

After calming his ever beating heart, he opened his eyes. Only to see a pair of familiar looking sneakers staring back at him.

_Oh no…_

Paralyzed with fear, his eyes were unfocused while his hands froze mid-air. His body trembled once more as his slowly raised his head to see the owner of those sneakers, praying vehemently: _This is just an illusion…_

 

Staring back at him, was his own face, his own smile and eyes that weren’t his. Lost for words, he just relied on instinct as he clenched his fist and threw a punch towards the doppelganger.

Moments before he was able to strike the other man, he felt pain coursing through his body. Something sharp was prodding against his abdomen, while something had pierced through his head. Slumping against the ground, the man breathed his last.

_Ah, damn._

~~~

 

“Thanks for the help but it was unnecessary, Midorimacchi.” The doppelganger shifted, revealing a honey combed hair with a dazzling face.

“You were taking forever to complete this simple mission. Be glad I helped you speed it up.” The resident snipper replied but not moving from his spot in a deserted room.

“The guy was literally about to piss his pants! Don’t deny that you weren’t having fun. I won’t believe you and your tsundere act.” A mean and gruff man snared back before moving to retrieve his custom knife from the corpse.

“Aomine-kun, it is not good to point out his only saving grace.” A teen emerged from the shadows, taking his side beside the tanned man.

“Mido-chin just got shot by Kuro-chin~” The purple giant responded to the conversations while snacking on his favourite chips despite the body in front of him.

“Don’t you guys come and find me when you are injured! Kuroko especially!” The resident sniper and also resident doctor, exclaimed.

“How dare you treat Tetsu – “

 

“Good work guys. Now head back for a mass debrief. We have lots to go through today.”

 

“Yes boss/Akashicchi/Akashi/Akashi-kun/Aka-chin”

 

~~~

 

This was a typical scene. Every mission, it was a routine. A simple group, no bigger than 7 members, taking turns to complete missions that threaten to harm public safety. In this world where your gift determines your status, it was easy for the 7 most gifted to assemble. A tight knit family who ironically lead mundane lives on the front.

However, the carefully constructed group soon came crashing down.

 

Was there ever any reason as to why things turned out the way it did?

If there has to be one, it might just simply be: _Fate_

 

_“Tetsu.”_

_“Tetsu…”_

_“Tetsu!”_

_“Just answer me, Tetsu!”_

_The familiar husky voice pierced through the dusty silence, pleading and begging for his shadow to respond. Every so often he would turn to his back as if expecting the low emotionless whispers to sound, as if expecting for someone to just appear behind him._

_All he needed was a sign, a sound, a sight._

_But all he got was the vast extensive rubble from the collapsed building._

_“You can’t leave me! We promised a tomorrow, we promised a forever; our own happy ending. You can’t just leave me after I’ve proposed the night before! You can’t, dammit!”_

_“Tetsu, answer me!”_

_“Dammit…”_

_A haggard soul, losing its hope. Exasperated, he collapsed to his knees as he clenched his teeth. Tears ran down his face like a torrent rainfall. His heart broken as he wrapped his arms around his own shoulders._

_With all the strength left in him, he gave out a loud anguished scream that was soon silenced by the rumblings of thunder above, as the skies grieved with him._

.....

 

_Months before…_

 

It was a day like any other.

 

“Tetsu! Are you alright?” – Worried dark navy eyes darted around to assess the lean and tiny member.

“I am fine, Aomine-kun. These are just scratches.” – A gentle and loving smile spread across the poker face.

 

It was a scene like no other.

 

The most powerful duo stood side by side in silence. Nothing out of the ordinary, everything out of habit. Just two comrades staring at one another. Just two friends trying to reassure the other.

_Just two lovers absorbed in one another._

 

“Do not ever rush in on your own ever again! What ever happened to communication and teamwork if you throw yourself in such situations without any warning!?”

“I saw the kids crying for help. Before I knew it, my body had already moved in their direction.”

 

None of the rubble surrounding them seemed to bother their moment. The mass of dust and dirt piling around them didn’t even seem to even faze them. This was simply nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Just as how the golden boy of the team stares at them from a carefully kept distance.

_~~~_

_“I am Kise Ryouta! My gift is that of reading, as in reading other people’s hearts! I am looking forward to working with you all!”_

_~~~_

_“You will be able to train here in this dojo. We hold sparring sessions and occasional practice sessions, so feel free to check with Momoi on the schedule…”_

_Kise felt bored. He had received an invitation to this facility a couple of days ago and just jumped at the opportunity. (It was quite hard to turn Akashi Seijuro down, especially when he has the gift of negotiation.)_

_Everyone seems to be so mundane. Is there anyone out there to motivate me? Anyone –_

_A purple haired giant had just been brought down by a tanned man with moves that seemed to come straight out from the comics. Intrigued, Kise couldn’t take his eyes off the fluid movements of the man._

_A skip in his heart, a swell of emotions, a sudden strike of inspiration…_

_He looks so cool! I wonder who he is!? I wonder if I can ever be like him!? Wahh… He really looks damn friggin’ cool!!_

_“Aomine! Take it easy on Murasakibara. I do not want to have to fix any broken bones or open wounds!”_

_“Can it Midorima! Win me in a 1-on-1 – Oh is that the newbie Satsuki was talking about?”_

_“Today is his first day. I am showing him around.”_

_“Nice to meet you! My name is Aomine, Aomine Daiki.”_

_Aomine Daiki_

_I can’t wait!!_

_~~~_

 

It was a simple mission: Take down the suicide attackers and minimize causalities.

Thanks to Momoi’s gift of networking and analytics, and Kuroko’s gift of understanding, they had managed to narrow down their suspects and locations for the attacks.

 

It was a part of their standard order of process: Momoi tracks while Kuroko stalks. Kise plays mental games while the Aomine or Murasakibara move in at the final moment. Sometimes Midorima will snipe, except he was mostly a final resort and tasked with more diplomatic missions while Akashi observes the entire ordeal, commanding and deciding.

A formation that no one questions and no one ever breaks. The one that led to their countless numbers of success. This mission was no different, if you count having a giant hole in a building as an anticipated result of the plan. All in all things, went as expected.

 

“Cheers to a mission well done! Cheers!” Kise exclaimed as he led the toast while the rest followed with semi-enthusiasm.

 

In the room of celebration and relaxations, there are only 5 accounted for. No one questions the disappearance of the other 2, not especially since Kuroko almost got crashed by a slab of debris.

It was really a mission no different from the rest but the close brush of death Kuroko had was still fresh in their minds. Injuries come hand in hand with the occupation. Death on the other end was one that they fight to avoid at all costs.

Being the best, it was hardly a formidable task. Which was what makes this encounter a painfully frightening one.

 

However, before the mood got heavier, the door came slamming open. In came the respective spouses of the members, 3 of them to be precise.

 

“Sei!” Pumped by the rushing adrenaline of worry, Furihata threw himself onto the unsuspecting Akashi for a sense of security and assurance.

“Shin-chan!” Takao, while emotional, was calmer. The exclamation of his lover name left his lips first before he used his gift of sight to properly examine the frozen and flustered sniper/doctor.

Himuro on the other hand was the epitome of calm, at least to the naked eye. The slight pout and the hardened gaze was enough to signal to Murasakibara, his lover’s agony. Without any exchange, the purple giant wrapped his arms around the shorter man, calming the barely visible tremors of the latter.

 

“Ahhh, love. They just look so adorable~” Kise cooed at the scene while ignoring the flashes of deep navy blue and the sudden chill. “Momoicchi, comfort me!”

“Ki-chan! There, there… Congrats on a job well done!” Momoi responds with vigor and enthusiasm at the same time, attempting to conceal the immense pity for the blonde.

 

Kise couldn’t blame her.

 

~~~

“Although we managed to narrow things down to 5. We have no means to confirm their motives or intentions. While that can come later, we need to confirm that we aren’t on some wild goose chase. Kise, I need you to go down and test this out.”

“Roger!”

 

“Aomine, I need you to shadow Kise on this mission. Kuroko, I need you to help Midorima on his diplomatic trip.”

“A hunch?” Midorima voices.

“A terrible one. According to my networks, something shady is going on.” Momoi replies instead, sparing Akashi the hassle to explain things.

“So you want Tetsu to spy on them? How shady are we talking here?” Clearly displeased and worried, Aomine tightens his grip on Kuroko’s hand.

“Recently, exceptional gifted people have been found missing…” A quick and heavy statement hung in the air as Akashi grazed past the issue.

“Murasakibara, I need you to be on stand-by for both missions. Either mission goes wrong, you are on extraction duty.”

“Roger…”

 

“Dismissed.”

~~~

“Aominecchi! Aominecchi! We are finally paired on this mission! Aren’t you excited!?” Like a kid being rewarded with his favourite treat, Kise immediately bounced towards the brooding man the moment he left Akashi’s office.

“No, I’m not.” The short and distant answer was enough to mute the once energetic blond. It was curt and a response typical of the tanned man. Before Kise could pout, Aomine turned and reached towards him.

Startled by the action, the blond froze. Kise felt a red flush fighting to creep its way onto his face, his heart was pounding just from this simple gesture.

_What is he trying to do? What is Aominecchi going to do?? Is he… Is he…_

In a furry of emotions, he clenched his eyes tight, anticipating the touch. Except, he felt something brush by his sides. He opened his eyes as quickly as he could.

_Kurokocchi! Since when was he standing by me!?_

Calming his mind and the unsettling disappointment in his stomach, Kise let his eyes drift. It was then did he saw the connection. _Aominecchi wasn’t reaching for him, Aominecchi was reaching by him towards Kurokocchi._

His smile felt strained. His heart was about to freeze. His vision clouded.

 

Without any warning or exchanges, Aomine tightened his grip on Kuroko before dragging the poker-faced man away from sight. All without acknowledging Kise. The worry that was carved onto the tanned man’s smile and the stiffness in his posture, the way Kuroko’s eyes softens at the gesture, it was understandable.

Aomine and Kuroko had always been close. They are each other’s best friends, always was and always will be. With the recent change of their relationship from close friends to lovers, it was no surprising that Aomine would be so overly protective and concerned.

 

Yet despite knowing all of this, despite seeing it all play out before his eyes…

 

_Aominecchi, why won’t you look my way?_

 

There was really nothing he could do.

~~~

After the party, in the darkness of his room, Kise flopped onto the bed. Holding his hand out, he watched as the skin on his hand tugged and turned, shifting between forms. Throwing his graze towards the full body mirror in the corner, he imagined the sight of a pale blue haired teen.

 

_Aominecchi, would you look at me, if I were to become Kurokocchi?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning to publish this out of this drabble collection because of the ending of this story. But I am not sure if i should still post the chapters here...
> 
> What do you guys think? Would you guys still read it?


	17. Doppelganger part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will stake everything I have, just to keep this vow. I promise, I won’t let you die, not on my watch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, finally part 2!
> 
> I tried to move most of the plot points in this as possible. This does not have as much angst yet. I am still working on it, to really build it up. I hope that you guys would not be disappoint by the somewhat lack of angst. I also hope to clear any of the confusion the previous chapter might have left in you guys.
> 
> Sidenote:  
> @kochi_kai I saw your comment but sadly it is gone! Did you delete it? Either way, this chapter is to help clarify your doubts! I hope you won't be confused anymore! Thank you for commenting!!
> 
> Update: I realise I haven't really given u guys a brief in how this story will be. I'm so sorry if you are unsure of why the spot light is not on Aoki. So the main focus of this is really the Aokuro pairing, with a one sided Aokise. The focus of the pairing will shift.
> 
> Warning: This chapter is also with Aokuro as the main couple. Not to say do not read this and the previous chapter, instead I hope you guys would give it a try. This 2 chaps are the main background and explanation that will lead up to the preview chap. I am so sorry if you guys do not enjoy having to read through the Aokuro parts. 
> 
> Have fun reading!!

Life in this world is set based on your gift or none thereof. The Ordinaries are just a simple classification for those without gifts. Mundane and simple people that barely make a dent to survive. The gifted, make up the remaining major population.

 

Kise has always lived his life, born to a pairing between a gifted and an ordinary. A common union in today’s society.

Himuro and Murasakibara is also a union between an ordinary and a gifted.

 

Being gifted sounds as if it is everything, the one true pass to success. But it _never_ was. Even as a gifted, there are an array of types; such as being able to find a coin on the road, or simply being able to get the last word in a conversation. There are even people who go through their day-to-day lives without even knowing that they are gifted.

 

Kise’s family are one such example. His mother has the gift of management, excelling particularly in time micro-management. His father, on the other hand, is an ordinary; a simple hardworking man that managed to worm his way into the heart of his beloved.

His sisters, on first glances, are ordinaries. But each have their own simple and indifferent gift. One is gifted with the ability to look flawless regardless of situation, while the other is gifted with the ability to consumer gallons of coffee without ever falling sick.

 

A gift in simple terms begins as a complementary to a person’s original skill or sometimes to compensate for what the lack thereof. Like the skill of expression – being able to properly convey ideas and thoughts – would be complemented with the gift of confidence.

 

Kise is a complementary; born with the skill to shapeshift and gifted with an ability to read other people’s hearts. A perfect fit.

The other members were the same. All but one are complementary.

Kuroko was born with a lack of presence, one which can be easily forgotten or overlooked. As a result, his gift, in compensation, was the ability to grasp people’s thoughts – the gift of understanding.

 

These are the 7 members: the top of their field; the 7 prodigies.

 

.....

 

The sun is high as the clock struck 12. With its merciless rays and blinding presence, it would be a fool to commit a kill, especially when eyes are everywhere. Not a cloud in sight, not a gust in mind.

In such bright daylight, secrecy is key. …

 

In a small turn of the street, just barely hidden from sight, is a purple giant. In a tailor-made British suit and a half obscured face, he gave lazy waves to by-standers before disappearing in a blink of an eye.

To a brunette, the purple giant felt familiar. The tousled brown locks that seem soft from a distance to the hair pins that are keeping the bangs in place. The same worn-out purple and orange jacket with the black vest underneath and the cream colored pants.

 

“Eh?”

 

Unable to process the sight, the brunette blinked and the purple giant was back in sight. Confused by the sight, the brunette backed off one step at a time.

_One step_

_Two steps_

_Three ste-_

“Excuse me.”

 

The brunette startled by the impact but froze at the closeness. A sharp pain tore through. The purple giant was gone and in its place was the familiar mirage, waving passively at him.

His blood became cold as fear kicked in. In a slow nod, he looked down at the pounding pain. Something had pierced through him, staining his outfit in a pool of red. It was numbing. Reaching up to lightly trace the dripping protrusion, it took him a while to understand the situation.

 

_“Oh.”_

~~~

 

“Kise-kun, good job out there.”

“Heehee~ Thank you Kurokocchi~” With a spring in his steps, the blond throw himself onto the smaller man, draping himself. It was a short lived hug as Aomine caught the blond by the collar and sat between the blond n his lover.

The whole group were resting in a private room. It was a regular routine the group does. So each member will be there with their spouse or close friend, chatting freely over a meal.

That day, it was a simple full attendance. No one ever skipped out on the sessions unless they were off on a mission. This time most had just returned and were going over a quick status update on their discoveries.

“Tsk. I still don’t get, why Murasakibara can’t be here. It would be much faster and more efficient if he was the one to finish the job. Tetsu had no need to be around.” Deep navy eyes scanning across the smaller man’s frame, before looking away once he was satisfied with the lack of injuries on the latter.

“Dai-chan, it can’t be help. We can’t afford to lose a member and especially to the curse of the doppelganger.” Momoi explained briefly to the exasperated man.

“It’s a myth. This golden boy can’t hurt a fly.”

Not many were really paying attention to Aomine’s exclamation or whines. It was partially unreasonable as most members have a clear understanding each other’s limitations and weaknesses. One exchanged and shared based on trust.

But the insult while wasn’t laced with intent, everyone around knew what it implied.

“Want to prove it? I can win Aominecchi anytime during a 1-on-1 sparing session.” Ticked off by the lack of confidence in his skills, Kise could not turn down the temptation to challenge the slightly bulkier ace.

“Tell that to me, when you actually win.” It was a half-hearted reply, with barely a glance in Kise’s direction.

“Aomine-kun, you shouldn’t take such things too lightly. Considering this is one of our main strategies.”

“We are the 7 prodigies. This little curse can barely scratch us, let alone kill us.”

Aomine replied in disbelief. However the look his lover was giving him; one filled with worry, was enough to have him cave in.

“Look, unless it happens to one of us, I won’t believe it. But… I will be careful.”  
A soft caress against Kuroko’s cheek as the team entered the elevator, was a notion of promise.

 

Seeing this all go down, was hard. Yet, Kise couldn’t help but smile and coo at the affections, even if he craves desperately for it.

 

.....

 

“Can someone please smack that ganguro?” Midorima exclaimed out in frustration while pointing to the drunk man at the corner of the booth.

Midorima was not the only one to be annoyed by the actions of the ace. Most of the members were while their partners watched in amusement. Takao and Himuro couldn’t stop snickering at the sight.

“I never knew Kuroko could bend like that.” Takao teased once more for the nth time.

“At least now we know why Kuroko is always in such a foul mood.” Himuro comments too as he takes a sip of his champagne. Kise snickered in response as they sent knowing looks to one another.

 

“Himuro-kun, don’t you have to do the same considering your height difference with Murasakibaracchi is about the same with Kurokocchi and Aominecchi?”

“What can I say? I’m talented. Aren’t I right, Atushi?” Himuro boasted while Takao gave him a side eye.

“Muro-chin is super flexible. There is no position Muro-chin can’t do.” Takao and Kise burst into fits of laughter while most of the occupants on the room blushed heavily, including the offending and scandalous light and shadow couple making out in the corner.

 

“Tetsu is flexible too! You should have seen him last night when he bent – “

Before Aomine could finish his drunk rant on how his boyfriend is the best, the younger man had elbowed the ace in his gut, effectively silencing him; all while spouting a full-face blush.

Kuroko was not the only one who was blushing. The one liner, which was ultimately cut off, had everyone explode in various shades of red in the revelation.

“That was too much information! I do not want to be able to imagine it in my head!” Kagami exclaimed the loudest, expressing the general consensus.

 

“Oi! You better not jerk off to him, you pervert Bakagami!”

“I wasn’t the one parading his sex-life to everyone around here!”

“Ya wanna fight!?”

“You were the one who started it!”

 

Kise couldn’t help but sigh. _What do I even see in that ganguro?_

The childish banter between the team’s ace and insider was a common occurrence that most just watch on in amusement. Even Kuroko the indirect 3rd party wasn’t really involved in stopping the idiotic duo.

Despite it all, watching Aomine enjoying himself, filled Kise with warmth and joy. The glowing radiance that was flowing endlessly from the tanned man, the ever-growing glances that the man throws around to their surroundings and his lover, the gentle touches that the ace gave… Kise felt his heart melt and his love grow.

Even if it wasn’t directed to him… Kise loves it still, because

 

_His smile is one of the many things I love about him._

_As long as Kuroko and Aomine are together…_

  
“Kise?”

“Hm?”

Himuro was a silent man, more often than not, one of intuition and sensitivity. Without any needless gestures, Himuro simply held up a serving of wine. His actions innocent, but meant a lot to the blond whose heart was positively aching.

It was an open secret that Kise had a huge crush on the ace, at least most were in the loop; even Kuroko, the main hindrance.

However, it was also an open secret that

 

Kise would never make a move.

 

It is not a gesture kindness, nor was it a gesture for the greater good. It was simply because he loves this team. It was his second _family_.

“Kouki too is a fan of self-oral-fixation.”

Kise chokes on the sudden exclamation and starts coughing violently. No one was spared.

“Sei/Akashi/Akashi-kun!”

 

“Imagine all you want, but remember that he is my better-half. Any racy comments towards him…”

While the threat had its effects, most sober members couldn’t but sweat-drop at the weird turn of events.

This was not the first nor the last. This is what makes the group so close. This is what Kise loves the most.

 

_Even if he has yet to really be an irreplaceable presence._

_Even if he has yet to belong._

 

.....

 

It was a chase. In the midst of the dark and overbearing night sky, a team of highly skilled individuals were on the heels of a crafty and nasty suspect.

“Ki-chan, the suspect took a roll down into the forest. I’ve lost visual contact.” Momoi updated through the shared headset.

“Roger!”

 

This was all part of the plan.

 

_“Our target this time is a female, aged 40. Based on the intelligence mission Kuroko and Midorima went on, she seems to be one of the kidnappers.”_

_“Importance?” Himuro questions despite his non-involvement for this mission._

_“Top in the ranks. Potential 5 th with a mini squad under her.” Furihata replies instead of Momoi._

_“So this is an extraction for further questioning or termination?” Takao voices._

_“Both. Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kuroko and Momoi, assemble two days from now and begin your hunt. Good luck.”_

_“The target is crafty so there is a high chance that she might escape into the forest to tide through. If anything, that would be the best place to capture her.”_

True to Momoi’s prediction, the target retreated towards the forest. But not without leading the team through heaps of traps.

Kise struggled for a moment. The target was slowly heading out of his range.

In the grappling moment, he grasped the branches and obstacles in the path before crushing it in just seconds. Shifting in the cover of night was always the best. It minimizes the chances for mishaps and allures to the mystery of their skills.

 

“Murasakibaracchi, stay clear of me!”

“Roger~”

 

~~~

 

Crunches of the dried leaves and twigs were distracting and needless. Despite the ability to conceal one’s presence, it was not easy to simply minimize noise. In his shifted form, Kise was scouring the area for tracks while the others were keeping a watch from above.

 

_One step_

_Two steps_

_Three steps_

From the lack of strength to insufficient stamina and agility for high level parkour, this form was quite taxing. The best use for it, was in the presence of a light, or simply put, the ace.

However this was not possible due to the roles imposed upon each member. With the towering trees and occasional sign that all members were to steer clear of him while he shifts, it was not hard to miss a sudden discord.

It was abrupt, yet barely noticeable; the rustle of leaves from afar. Unlike the usual background noise hidden by the vociferous blares of the horns and screeches of the tyres, it was clear that the noise was a mistake.

_Bingo~_

As of reflex, Kise shifted into Aomine before sprinting towards the source. With the ace’s gift of evolution and skill of agility, Kise managed to arrive swiftly within radius. To avoid ruining the element of surprise, he shifted once more after hiding on the branches of a neighbouring tree.

 

_Snap_

Kise sprang into action the moment he saw the target enter his range. Still in his shifted form, Kise reached for the heavy metal that was resting on his belt. Leaping off the branch he was perched, Kise aimed and grinned.

 

It was a quick and easy mission.

 

“Momoi-san, target apprehended.”

“Good work, Ki-chan! Now I’ve just got to check in with the rest!”

“Satsuki, all clear! /Here too. /Sacchin, me too~”

“Tetsu-kun?”

 

Ignoring the question, Kise readied the target for pick up. Once done, he looked up.

A chill ran through him. His eyes wavering and dilating. His body frozen in place.

 

 

_Kuroko was looking back at him._

_Oh no…_

 

 

It was a split second glance that felt like forever. Kise immediately shifted back to his normal form while Kuroko used his skill to hide in the darkness.

Kise’s heart dropped. His palms sweaty and skin clammy. This was not supposed to happen. Images of Kuroko’s fear stricken face filtered in. _It was the only thing he could see._

 

“Kise-chin?”

“…W-What did you say, Murasakibaracchi?”

_His voice was wavering._

“Are you ready for pick-up?”

“Y-yeah.”

“I am heading over.”

_It felt hard to breathe._

 

 

As Murasakibara approached, Kise could feel his world spin. This was a fatal mistake. One that shouldn’t have happened.

 

_Why did I not shift back immediately? Why? Kurokocchi can’t die… He can’t die…_

**_He can’t die_ **

 

 

“Kise-kun?”

It was Kurokocchi.

 

Despite the accidental mistake, Kise could tell that Kuroko was trying to hold himself together. Aomine was just a couple of feet away, generally observing his slightly swayed lover.

Kise wanted to apologise. He could feel the words on the tip of his tongue. But when he tried to articulate them, he clammed up.

_I can’t break them… I can’t…_

Tears were welling up, his breathing erratic, and his focus was all over the place.

_I can’t. I can’t!_

_I –_

Kise felt a pat on his shoulders. He broke out of his trance, staring emptily at the hand before instinctively looking down. Kuroko’s eyes were harden with resolve.

_Deep breaths… In… Out…_

_In… Out…_

_I will stake everything I have, just to keep this vow. I promise, I won’t let you die, not on my watch!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are still unsure of anything, feel free to comment and I will try to respond to you or to incorporate them better in the next chapter!
> 
> P.S. I am planning for this to be a 5 part story. So look forward to it!


	18. Doppelganger part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why had it not been me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! I had plans for this story but as i wrote, many little ideas were popping left to right so I had amassed quite a number of AUs and one-shots.
> 
> I was busy in school because this is my final semester. With about 2 months of school left before graduation, writing sort of took a back burn. Things in school weren't going well so everything got pushed further back.
> 
> I hope you would enjoy this story. I really hope you would be able to understand the things I've been building on previously.
> 
> Warning: I guess there are some Aokuro moments but I'm not sure if you guys think that the Aoki moments were overshadowed by the Aokuro undertones. I hope it is not. If it is then be warned, there may be some Aokuro moments.

 

_Snap_

_With a smirk, Kise sprang into action the moment he saw the target enter his range. Kise reached for the heavy metal that was resting on his belt. Leaping off the branch he was perched, Kise aimed and grinned._

_It was a quick and easy mission._

 

_“Target apprehended!”_

_“Good job, Kise-kun.”_

 

_“How are things on your end Kurokocchi?”_

_Silence was the only reply._

 

_“Kurokocchi?”_

_Worried by the lack of reply, he looked up. A chill ran through him. His eyes wavering and dilating. His body frozen in place._

_Kuroko was staring at him._

_“Why are you so shocked?” Kise questioned the stoned member. “Kurokocchi? It is me.”_

_Still there was no response from the ghost member, just frozen stares with tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. Those normally translucent sky-blue orbs glistened before being guarded, emotionless and fearful._

_Relentless, Kise reached out towards the younger man. As he stretched, something felt off. It was as if he was missing an inch or two. Dazed, Kise looked down at his arm. Instead of the sandy beige skin he was familiar with, his arm was a couple shades lighter; resembling the pale complexion of the ghost member._

_Oh…_

_He retracted his hand, immediately turned his attention to his left. This time, he stepped out from the shadows and extended his hand once more. Additionally, the result was the same. Under the radiance of the moon, the ghostly pale complexion stood out further, irking Kise._

_No…_

_Slowly, he reached up towards his hair and pulled a few strands out. Warily, he brought the strands under the moonlight. There was no muted blond or any shades it. It was simply a casted blue._

_The realisation was unsettling. Without a single moment of hesitation, Kise shifted back while Kuroko used his skill to hide in the darkness._

_The eerie silence and unspoken tension was building. Kise’s heart dropped. His palms sweaty and skin clammy. This was not supposed to happen. After all the precautions they had taken to ensure that his curse doesn’t befall his members… It was all for naught._

_Images of Kuroko’s fear stricken face filtered in. It was the only thing he could see._

_Kise-kun, why?_

**_Why?_ **

 

The words echoed in his mind as Kise jerked out of his sleep. Since the incident 2 months before, Kise’s nights were never the same again. Each time he closed his eyes, Kuroko’s fear-stricken face would flash before him. Even if it was for a while, it was enough to keep the golden boy awake for hours.

A sight he could never wash off, no matter how hard he tried.

 

Panting from the intensity of the latest nightmare, Kise ran one hand through his disheveled locks while the other was clenching tightly onto his sheets. His heart felt like it was on overdrive, throwing him off.

Taking deep breaths, Kise curled his legs towards his chest before wrapping his arms around them.

 

It was silent night. Or at least it was, had it not been for the whimpers that occasionally escape the anxious blond.

.....

“Kise-kun?” Himuro rested his hand on the shoulder of the doppelganger.

It was a wordless conversation, just a simple pat on the back and a look of worry. All Kise could do was reply with a strained smile. Since that night, Kise’s well-being has been on a decline. The toll of his mistake weighs heavily on his mind as he suffers from sleepless nights.

While Kise opted not to mention what had truly happened that night, many had their speculations. It wasn’t hard to guess when he often attends meetings or missions with blood shot and baggy eyes; a haggard appearance not usually associated to the doppelganger.

“Here, have a cup of green tea.” Furihata sets the piping hot drink for the blond.

“Thanks, Furihata-kun.”

 

Today, his condition is worse. His nerves were on edge. Any and every sound, no matter how soft, would have the blond jumping or flinching.

 

_This is not the time to break down._

_I promised to protect Kuroko. I can’t fail that now!_

_I can’t…_

“Kise!” A loud roaring call came from his side. Instinctively, Kise stood up from his seat and took side step, believing that he was in Aomine’s way. But the ace didn’t proceed pass.

Puzzled, the blond moved in the opposite direction. Still the ace didn’t proceed pass. Perplexed by the situation, Kise was about to question the younger man when he placed a freezing item by the blond’s neck.

Startled by the sudden cold, Kise jumped back and palmed the raw spot. Annoyed by the man’s action, Kise glared. It was then did he realise what Aomine was trying to convey.

 

It was a bottle of Aquarius.

His heart skipped a beat.

_He noticed._

Little bubbles of hope started to rise in Kise as he giggled. Turning his attention towards the man, he noticed a light hint of blush on the man’s tanned skin, the shy glances and hesitant posture.

Elated, Kise accepted the bottle and held it close to his chest.

“Thank you Aominecchi!”

 

.....

 

This was not his first kind gesture.

Just a week ago…

 

“And we are done. Finally! This mission would have been completed faster had Kise shifted into Tetsu.” Aomine stretches his muscles as if the intense fight, just bare seconds ago, had not taken place.

“So-sorry, Aominecchi.” Kise was exhausted.

It had been a while since Kise was deployed. With the added anxiety over his powers and lack of sleep, he couldn’t help but feel his stamina fade. He felt out of shape and out of breath.

His knees were shaking. His arms were sore. His head was spinning.

 

He felt faint.

 

“Oi Kise!”

 

The exclamation startled Kise but he was too drained to understand what was going on. One moment he was heaving, and the next, everything around him was moving. His limps felt heavy. His eyes were on the verge of closing.

Bracing for impact, Kise gave in to his exhaustion. _At least this won’t hurt as bad._

 

Kise was right. It didn’t hurt.

It felt firm and warm. Alive even. _Weird… When was the floor warm? Was I unknowingly eaten?_

A snicker was heard.

 

A whiff of sweat and musk came drifting. Something warm wrapped itself around Kise’s waist and he felt weightless. _Well at least this will be a painless death. I pity the animal that is eating me._

“I pity that animal too.”

Kise rested his head against the wet warmth. _It stinks._

A snort followed. “Well, I’m sorry for not bathing immediately after kicking butt.”

 

Kise nuzzled the familiar scent. _I forgive you. This is comforting._

A deep chuckle echoed through the wet warmth, making Kise even more relaxed.

“Why thank you.”

 

In his haze, Kise realised that he was moving. _Aominecchi?_

“Sleep. You’ve done well tonight.”

 

And sleep was what Kise did.

 

.....

 

Aomine’s gestures were one of the few things Kise loves about the man. Aomine’s gestures were kind and genuine. Aomine’s gestures prove to Kise that _he cares._

Kise’s world could be bleak, or he could be having the worst day. Yet when Aomine offers him a drink in silence, or when Aomine supports his haggard body after a mission, everything just melts away. The non-verbal care, that Aomine tends to shower Kise with at times, are things that Kise treasures deeply.

_So when Kise lost Aomine’s warm and kind gestures, Kise knew he lost his world._

 

~~~

 

“Today’s mission will be tough. After months of research and investigation, we have pinpointed 2 possible targets, the group is planning to kidnap. Momoi-san.”

“Thank you Akashi-kun. They are…”

 

 

“I’m bored!” Aomine exclaims in frustration.

Kise snickers while Midorima and Kuroko sighs.

“Be quiet. Are you trying to spoil our cover?!”

“Aomine-kun, it has only been 2 minutes. Behave.”

 

“Tetsu is so strict on me. Kise, take care of him.”

“It goes without saying! Leave it to me Aominecchi!”

“…Kise… you too.”

 

“Do not ignore me!” Midorima is boiling with frustration and irritation while Takao smirks. _‘It alright Shin-chan, you have my undying attention. Want me to prove it?’_

 

This is a simple mission: stalk the two possible targets and prevent them from being kidnapped. Two pairs will be dispatched: Kise with Kuroko, Aomine with Midorima, to go undercover. While Takao, Himuro and Murasakibara provide back-up.

This isn’t a special mission.

 

“Target is on the move. Kurokocchi, let’s go!”

“Target is on the move too. Come on Aomine, let’s go.”

 

It was supposed to be a simple mission.

 

“Target is turning. Proceeding as planned.”

“Roger, Tetsu-kun!”

 

It turned out to be anything but simple.

 

“Target is speeding up. Proceeding to give cha – “

A loud explosion, followed by intense tremors occurred.

 

“Tetsu/Ki-chan/Kise, Kuroko!”

 

The deafening explosion turned everything to mute. A long buzzing sound ringed as Kise slowly came into conscious from his position on the ground. Everything is a haze. White dust was floating around as debris covered the landscape. There seems to be cries in a distance, and shouts for help in another.

Everything is disorienting and his side had a gash. Stumbling to stand, Kise looked around for his partner.

“Kurokocchi!”

 

Immediately the man shifted, searching round the corner for the phantom member.

“Kurokocchi, where are you!” _Where are you dammit!?_

A soft shout echoed.

“…Kise… Kise-kun!”

Kise’s eyes lit up as he ran towards the source of the voice. There stood his partner supporting a large piece of concrete with two kids trembling under it.

“Kurokocchi!”

 

As he approached, the foundation beneath started to moan and grumble. It was giving up. If Kise approached, he would have to remove all of them for the place could not support any more weight, not even that of his lightest.

But there was the possibility that by removing the children first, it would help stabilize the area and give him time to save Kurokocchi. The situation was precarious.

 

“Take the kids!”

“Not without you!”

 

 “I will be fine. Kise kun, take the kids away from the building.”

“But!”

“Just hurry!”

 

Shocked by the sudden raise of volume, Kise wordlessly grabbed onto the kids and ran towards the exit, into safety. _Hang in there Kurokocchi! I won’t let you die on my watch! Hang in there!_

The blond ran. He ran as fast as he could. With the goal of bringing the kids to safety first before returning to retrieve Kuroko, Kise manoeuvred around the debris filled land in search of a spot to call for pick up.

 

“Himuro! Takao! Someone! What are your coordinates?!”

“…orth… Is..e – Kise! I am to your left, just a street down! What is your status?!”

“2 kids in need of pick-up! I need them ASAP!”

“I see you! I’m coming!”

 

In what felt like forever, Kise managed to pass the kids over to Takao. Once the group were up and heading for the nearest extraction point, Kise picked up speed and dashed back towards the man he left behind.

His blood was pumping. His heart was beating. His mind was racing.

 

_Hang in there!_

_Hang in there, Kurokocchi! I won’t let you die on my watch!_

_Hang in there, please!_

 

.....

_Hours later…_

“Kise!”

The sudden exclamation shocked Kise out of his trance.

 

The ace gripped onto the shoulders of the blond, staring intensely into those honey-comb orbs before assessing the latter’s wounds. The hint of worry visible in Aomine’s scrunched nose and forehead wrinkles.

Kise on the other hand was trying to calm the frantic man.

“I’m fine Aominecchi! Really!” To assure the man, he gave a light smile.

 

The atmosphere felt tender and loving. The gentle and loving smile never left Kise’s face, not even when Aomine relaxed his grip and backed away. It felt more like the aftermath of _two lovers reuniting_.

 

“Kise! Are you sure alright?” – Worried dark navy eyes darted around to assess the member whom he considers his equal.

“I am fine, Aominecchi. These are just scratches.” – A gentle and loving smile beamed back at the anxious man.

 

It was a scene like no other.

 

The most powerful duo stood side by side in silence. Nothing out of the ordinary, everything out of habit. Just two comrades staring at one another. Just two friends trying to reassure the other.

_Just like two lovers absorbed in one another._

 

None of the wounded members surrounding them wanted to intrude. It felt private and intimate. It was as though the scene that Kise often watches in silence by the side-lines, has finally came true.

 

The ace sighed in relief before looking around once more.

“Tetsu! Oi, Tetsu! Where are you?”

 

 

**_And all it took... was a slap from reality to turn the scene crashing down._ **

Kise’s heart dropped as he stood frozen on the spot.

Aomine walked around the makeshift ward, calling out for his beloved and getting anxious by the second.

Everyone else tensed and silent.

 

“Oi Kise! Where is Tetsu?! Kise!”

The blonde just stood there, sullen. Their ace was racing towards him, hysterical and frantic. But there was nothing Kise could do, except staring back wordlessly at the tanned man. Those bright and sparkly eyes seemed full of guilt and dread.

Frustrated by the lack of reply and startled by the look of guilt, he abandoned the doppelganger and rushed back out into the scene.

“Aomine kun!”  Satsuki exclaimed after the anxious man. Her words interrupted by the departure of said person.

“Tetsu.”

 

_“Tetsu…”_

 

“Tetsu!”

 

“Just answer me, Tetsu!”

 

The familiar husky voice pierced through the dusty silence, pleading and begging for his shadow to respond. Every so often he would turn to his back as if expecting the low emotionless whispers to sound, as if expecting for someone to just appear behind him.

All he needed was a sign, a sound, a sight.

 

But all he got was the vast extensive rubble from the collapsed building.

 

“You can’t leave me! We promised a tomorrow, we promised a forever; our own happy ending. You can’t just leave me after I’ve proposed the night before! You can’t, dammit!”

“Tetsu, answer me!”

 

 

“Dammit…”

 

A haggard soul, losing its hope. Exasperated, he collapsed to his knees as he clenched his teeth. Tears ran down his face like a torrent rainfall. His heart broken as he wrapped his arms around his own shoulders.

With all the strength left in him, he gave out a loud anguished scream that was soon silenced by the rumblings of thunder above, as the skies grieved with him.

After what felt like hours of tears, the frustrated and heart-broken man stood up in a fury and rushed back towards the medical tent. With a wild and untamed exasperation, he threw open the door. Everyone in the vicinity flinched and cowered from the enraged ace.

All except for one. The bright and bubbly blonde sat against the wall in silent apprehension.

 

“Kise, where is he!” It was a demand.

“Where is Tetsu!?”

 

“Kuroko-kun sacrificed himself to save some civilians. Kise-kun went back to save Kuroko-kun. But he was already too late.” Himuro stepped forward against the wrath of the grieving man.

Aomine felt his blood boil in rage at Himuro’s defense of Kise.

 

“Kise, why did you leave him behind!? With your skillsets, you could have easily saved everyone there! So why did you not do that? Why did you not save him?!”

His frenzied speech pierced through the air, only to be replied by more silence.

“You could have saved Tetsu! You knew you could. Why did you let him die? You should have known better than anyone here that Tetsu would sacrificed himself. I trusted you to being him back. I trusted you!”

In a flash, Aomine hoisted the blond off the grounds, glaring at the emotionless and depilated man.

 

“…”

“Aomine-kun, I don’t think that what Kise-kun did was wrong. Civilian safety is of utmost priority. Beside, Kise-kun even went back to save Tetsu-kun. Before he could even get Tetsu-kun out, Tetsu-kun pushed Kise-kun away! So you see – “

 

“I don’t see what your point is! Satsuki, why are you defending him?! I know Kise still has enough strength for a copy. He could have easily became Murasakibara and things wouldn’t have turned out the way it did!” Still with his attention on the down-casted shifter, Aomine felt his anger quelling and tears streaming once more.

 

_“It is because of you that Tetsu died! You murderer!”_

 

Kise’s eyes widen as images of Kuroko’s fear stricken face flashed in front of him.

 

“Aomine-kun! Kise-kun didn’t kill – “

“It is the same! I do not care if he killed Tetsu directly or not. He didn’t save my beloved. He is no different from a murderer.”

 

The promise to protect Kuroko was reiterating in his head as Kise remember how he saw the smaller man fell. Kuroko’s pleas resounding behind those promises. _Why?_

_Kise-kun, why?_

_Why did you let me die?_

 

“Aomine-kun! You take that back!”

“Aomine, Kise did what Kuroko thought was the best choice of action in the given circumstances and I agree with the judgement. Please leave the room and let Kise rest. He did the best that he could.”

 

_“Except it wasn’t enough.”_

 

The line weighed heavily in the air. Everyone around the two became caught in the argument and were stuck simply watching their reactions. Kise stayed still throughout the errant. Without a bat of an eyelid, the blonde pushed Aomine’s grip off him before resting his arms by his side and gave the ace a full 90 degrees bow.

 

The bow spoke more than words could ever. However this wasn’t what he wanted to see.

“I do not need your apology, I just want Tetsu. I want my lover back! He doesn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve this!”

 

 

_“Kise, why couldn’t it been y -”_

 

 

As soon as those words left the tanned man’s mouth, he was met with a slap.

Maddened by the lack of empathy the others seem to portray and feel, he looked down and saw Satsuki glaring at him. Her eyes welled with tears and her tiny body trembling. The red marks under her eyes and the sick look she was having,

A sick feeling churned in her stomach as a rush of betrayal swarm through him.

 

_“Momoi-san cares for you. She is the only family you have left._

_So try not to get into fights with her would you?”_

Caught between the words of his beloved and the betrayal by his best friend, Aomine clenched his fist and looked towards a random corner in the room, avoiding eye contact with the other occupants.

“Take those words back! Take them back!”

 

Unrelenting, Aomine shot Momoi with a stare before stalking out.

 

.....

 

The tension hung heavily in the air. The words from the ace echoed in the minds of the people around. The loss of a member could be felt and especially so to one particular member.

 

“Ki-chan, do not take offend in what Aomine-kun said. He didn’t mean any of them. He just lost Tetsu-kun and is unable to cope with it. Please… Please forgive him. Please forgive that ganguroo…”

 

The pleas from the ever crying girl was heart wrenching. Adding with the fight before, Kise was ultimately lost. He have never intended for things to turn out this way. None of them deserved it. Mutely, Kise hugged the girl.

_This was your fault._

The blonde tightened his grip around the sobbing girl.

_This is all my fault_

Drowning in his thoughts, he felt the corners of his lips being tugged into a soulless smile.

 

_If only it was me that died and not Kurokocchi…_

 

 

_Why had it not been me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if most of you caught some of the parallels?  
> I hope my aoki moments here don't seem forced. I hope you guys would understand everything so far and look forward to more angsty/sad moments for the next one or two chapters left for this doppelganger series.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for constantly supporting my stories.


	19. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Time for your injection, Ryouta~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE OFFICIALLY GRADUATED!! - Well at least from Poly.  
> Basically, Im a diploma graduate. 
> 
> That aside, I understand that most of you are waiting for the continuation of doppelganger. But sadly I'm far too deep in writer's block and am currently trying to work out some of the kinks of that story. 
> 
> So in the meantime, I've decided to write something that has been on my mind for a while. This will be a 4 part story. Or at least I will try to keep the story 4 chapters long.
> 
> It is simply PWP. So enjoy!!

In the dark of his barely lit room, Aomine had his pants pooled beneath his feet. Laying in a comfortable position against his headboard, Aomine angled his phone against a box of tissue. A half-capped bottle of water-base lube rested haphazardly along the edges of the bed.

With his earphones plugged in, Aomine played the most recent recording from his secret stash of videos.

 

_“Ah! Hah… Hah… Hah… Ahh!!”_

The camera work was sloppy and shaky but none of it deterred Aomine from being fully immersed in content. Shaky moans and constant pants echoed in Aomine’s ears as the video progressed.

Palming his growing arousal, Aomine closed his eyes, drawing upon his dreams and visions to depict: Round, smooth and pale globes resting against his pelvic. The globes while pale, were also dusted with red. The fierce striking red ran towards the centre with furious finger prints, mixed in between.

Right between those two enticing globes, was the gem. A cute and delectable hole, leaking lubrication and some of Aomine’s saliva. Shivering from pleasure and lust, Aomine grabbed his throbbing member and imagined himself, slowly pushed the head in.

It was a simulating sight, watching his length slowly disappear into the gem, stretching the slightly dark area to its limit as the hole accommodates the large, piercing thickness.

Aomine’s heart was pounding at an incredible pace as if he was playing an intense basketball match. Adrenaline rushed into his head, spurring him, as he imagined himself sinking into the warm cavern. The constant moans and groans, from the video, helped fuel his lust.

In his head, he saw himself entering a pale lean body that was close to his build. Opening his eyes, he gazed at the moving shot of the same lean body. The hands in the video caresses the body ever so gently and lovingly before the camera shifts and shakes.

He could see how the protagonist and the lean body were connected: locked in place by the dick pushing its way into the most inner depths.

Aomine shivered as he tightens his grip of his own arousal before pumping it in a slow agonizing pace, just like the video.

 

He hears his voice: _“Fuck… Baby, you are so tight.”_

_“Then fuck me till I’m loose, Aominecchi.”_

_“I thought you never ask, Ryouta.”_

The shaking intensifies as video Aomine increases his pace, throwing hard and loud thrusts into his hungry lover below. The slapping of their hips followed by the squelching of the lubrication vibrated in Aomine’s ears through his earphones. It felt like a mess; a real amateur porn video.

Keeping his eyes locked on the way his dick was entering, pounding and thrusting into Ryouta, Aomine’s breathing became shallow, his pumps intensify and his hips were starting to grind against the sheets.

He could feel the warmth of Ryouta’s hole – how it was sucking Aomine’s dick further in the man he loves, the body he treasures. He could feel his pre-cum leaking, becoming added lubricant to the thrusts, allowing him to fall further into his pleasure.

Video Aomine too was in a state of frenzy as he chased after his orgasm while hitting Ryouta’s prostate. The blond was also trying to achieve a state of euphoria as video Ryouta responded by giving soundless gasps and pushing his hips back against the impelling rod.

At the 45th second mark, the camera fell and was placed under Ryouta. There, it captured the thin but long member spurting shots after shots of cum. A couple landed on the lens, coating the image in a sloppy overlay.

Aomine could see how his lover froze before shuddering, pushing his hips tightly against Aomine’s pelvic to have him fuck every last bit of cum his lover had. Aomine groaned and recalls how Ryouta loves to release when Aomine’s dick is lodged in him.

 

_“I love feeling full; feeling you throbbing and destroying my insides as I cum. I love it so much, I can’t come without it.”_

Video Ryouta became limp while the video Aomine groans loudly. _“Ughh!”_

Fast and quick thrusts, balls slamming against balls, video Aomine too quavers from the intensity and high of his own orgasm.

 

Things remained still for a couple of seconds as both parties came down from their euphoria. A hand reaches under Ryouta and grabs at the forgotten camera. In a half-assed wipe, Aomine angles the somewhat cleaned lens on Ryouta’s twitching rim.

In a slow and steady beat, video Aomine pulls his soft length out, hissing as the cold air hits the sensitive and used organ. The organ was coated in a layer of thick glob, sticky and stringy. A couple of farts and bubbling could be heard as the organ slowly makes it way out.

Just as the head was pulled out, a thick stream of glob came flooding onto the sheets. Video Aomine shifts the camera once more, zooming in for a close up of the gaping entrance. Pulling the globes apart, Aomine sank two fingers in, stretching the hole to view the messed up insides. There was no end to the thick stream of glob.

Aomine could see how his cum was coating the tender and red ridges of his lover, marking the insides as his, staining it in his scent and essence. Excited, Aomine let out a long heavy sigh as he felt his own length twitch at the sight.

At the 1 minute and 30 second mark, the video was stopped.

With a tissue in hand, Aomine cleans up the mess that he had wrecked: cum stained sheets and lube soaked member. While he cleans himself, Aomine couldn’t help but stare at the cum-filled mug in a corner.

Smirking, he empties it into a large syringe. After securing it and having changed into a clean outfit, Aomine grabs the cum-filled syringe and heads into the separate room. In the room was Ryouta, Aomine’s adorable ball of sunshine, tied up and held by his hands, resting above a fucking machine.

The blonde was thrashing and moaning, occasionally screaming against his gag as the dildo below him increases its speed, torturing his prostate. Hearing the door to the room open, Ryouta glared at the approaching man.

_“Time for your injection, Ryouta~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised how rusty I've gotten at writing such pwp because I tend to avoid writing smut stories.
> 
> I avoid writing smut because I was once told my stories lack feelings. So I try to write others to really stretch myself. I hope this story is on par with my previous works.
> 
> I feel so rusty. Cobwebs all around man~
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Have a nice day!! It might be Valentines when I have this up, so consider this my present to all you readers who have supported me until now!!
> 
> Happy Valentines!!


	20. Doppelganger part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the long awaited Doppelganger update!  
> I hope you will enjoy it and be pleased by it!
> 
> Have fun reading!!
> 
> Warning: There are a couple of time skips involved but fear not, it isn't a one year jump, just a couple of days.
> 
> Also I would like to put a trigger warning. While I believe there is not mentioning of potential triggers in the story, I am not sure what might set any of my readers of. So for safety sake, this chapter will include a trigger warning. For safety sake. I just want all my readers to enjoy my story.
> 
> Once again, enjoy reading!!

The room was stifling and blinding. The clean, antiseptic smell of the room, despite its reassurance that Kise was alive, gave off a tint of sickness and death.

As though an empty shell, Kise simply stared blankly into space.

His body was aching and screaming for help even as the blond laid motionlessly. Sharp and intense pain pierced through him, but it didn’t came from any existing wounds. Instead it came from deep within; his heart.

Taking in the sight of the empty room, puffy eyes and red nose, Kise felt the weight of the words, the weight of the outcome and the weight of the reality.

 

_Why?_

_Kise-kun, why?_

_Why did you let me die?_

Since Kuroko’s death, Aomine has been bent on avoiding the cheery golden boy.

 

_“It is because of you that Tetsu died! You murderer!”_

_“It wasn’t enough.”_

_“Kise, why couldn’t it been you?”_

It had been a painful time.

_On the day of checkout, Kise trudged along the desolate corridors of their quarters, seeking Akashi. Released with a clean bill of health, the doppelganger looked nothing like it. With hollow cheeks, heavy eye bags and clammy skin, Kise could easily be mistaken as a literal walking dead._

_His tough persona was forsaken as nothing had mattered at this point. He was simply ready to move on with this irrevocable sin._

_…_

_Kise’s ears twitched as he caught the silent approaching footsteps. Recognising who they belong to, Kise immediately lifted his head. While his feet felt heavy, the approaching footsteps were enough to lift him up from his abyss._

_“Aomin-“_

_The words were stopped short, caught by the look of disregard and disgust, exemplified by the pullulating self-reproach and fear._

_Wordlessly, he let the ace walk pass him._

Kise has become nothing but air.

And sometimes, Kise wishes that he was treated as such by the rest.

 

“Sei, I’ve managed to try my hands on a new vanilla shake recipe! Kuroko would – “

“Kouki.”

The flustered support looked around nervously.

“I would love to try it.”

Kise turned his back against the scene by hiding himself behind a wall.

 

“Muro-chin~ Do you have any sweets?”

“Here you go Atsushi! This is a new cola-flavored candy!”

“…”

“What is the matter Atsushi?”

“Kuro-chin hates cola…”

Kise stopped walking behind the duo.

 

“Shin-chan, are you waiting for someone?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I am waiting for someone!”

“Who? Everyone is already here.”

“I’m obviously waiting for – “

The sniper stopped himself before staring at the now barren sit beside him. Even Takao caught Midorima’s train of thoughts and simply gave his giant tsundere a soft pat on the head.

Kise froze in his seat by the dining table.

 

Nothing hurt more than Momoi’s care.

 

“Job well done! Now report to Momoi-san.”

“Roger that Akashicchi!”

 

“Momoicchi!”

The bubble-gum haired resident networker stilled before throwing herself onto Kise.

“Tetsu-kun!”

The almost excruciating hug broke Kise’s heart.

“Momoicchi. It’s me.”

The doppelganger shifted back into his original form, smiling wistfully as the shorter member.

 

Everyone was missing the phantom member in their own ways. It was not hard to feel the immense responsibility for it all, especially with every torturous night.

 

_He was sprinting with all his might, back towards the site of collapse. Kurokocchi should still be safe, as long as nothing was moved out of place._

_A simple plan came in mind: Dash in using Aominecchi agility and get out as quick as possible in the least amount of motion._

_However as the crash site came in view: Why not just let him go? – A voice whispers._

 

_Eh?_

_Let Kurokocchi go. – The voice explains._

 

_Once he dies, Aomine will be yours. Isn’t that your greatest desire? To finally be with the guy whom you love? – Countless flashes of how Aominecchi was gently towards him. Him, Kise Ryota. He could still feel the warmth Aominecchi surrounded him in, when the ace carried the exhausted blond back to base. He could still recall all the minor actions Aominecchi did that showed how the ace truly cares for him._

_As long as Kuroko is alive, you will never be able to even hold onto a fraction of Aomine’s attention. Isn’t that pathetic?_

_What are you waiting for? Just let Kuroko die. Head back to the group and pretend you have no idea what is going on. Kuroko did not request for help. We both know that Kuroko was resolved to die for you._

_What a perfect chance. You are free to swoop in and win Aomine for yourself._

_All you have to do is let Kuroko die._

**_Just let him die._ **

**_Once the obstacle is gone, you will finally win the love of your life._ **

**_Let Kuroko die._ **

 

**_He deserves it._ **

****

****

****

****

**_Murderer._ **

 

Kise jumps awake. The voice echoes in his ears: _Murderer._

Huddling himself, Kise prayed as flashes of his dreams hunted him. _Someone please, stop this…_

_Please…_

 

....

 

131400 minutes, 2190 hours, 91 days since Kuroko’s death.

3 months since Aomine first started ignoring Kise.

 

15840 minutes, 264 hours, 11 days since Kise has last slept.

11 sleepless nights. The toll on Kise has been terrible.

“Kise, did you just shift?”

“No? Why do you ask Midorimacchi?”

“I can’t seem to sense where you are. Your presence is weaker than usual.”

 

“Ki-chan? Where are you Ki-chan?”

“Behind you Momoicchi!”

“Ah! You scared me! I totally could not sense you coming. Were you trying out a new copy?”

“…No I wasn’t.”

 

Exhausted from his most recent mission, Kise threw his entire weight against the nearest wall. _I need to get some rest. If this goes on, I would collapse._

Sighing, Kise reluctantly pushed himself back up. Just as he was about to leave, a pair of hands reached out, embracing him from behind.

A familiar musky scent came wafting from behind, embracing Kise in its warmth. Through the hug, he could feel the need, the sense of longing. He felt touched, he felt loved. He felt like he was no longer air.

“I miss you. I miss you…so…so much…”

Unable to believe what was happening, Kise hesitantly reached up to grasp onto the arms wrapping around him. With a light trace of his fingers, he trailed along the lean but strong muscular arm. It felt so real.

 _This isn’t a dream_ – His mind supplied.

“I won’t ever let you go again. What a fool I once was.”

His heart quickened. His muscles relaxed. He leaned into the embrace. He was on the verge of crying.

_Aominecchi_

_Tetsu_

He felt ripped from the embraced. Pushed far out of reach, throw to the side.

Turning to window on the right, he caught sight of his own reflection. There staring back at him was a reflection of Kuroko.

Fear spread through himself as Kise forced himself out of the arms, breaking the embrace, crushing his heart.

 

Cupping the crying ace’s face, Kise whispered: _Aominecchi, it’s me. Kise._

Reality sat in for the tanned man. With his wide navy eyes staring back at Kise’s honeycomb orbs, a strangled whine sounded. Whimpering, Aomine crumbled to his knees. In a fit of anguish, he cried out in pain, sobbing and clenching his heart.

Against the light of the dusk, if one were to walk pass, one would have missed the scene as it sat hidden in the reflections; the strongest member reduced to nothing while a dull crying blond was supporting him.

 

.....

 

That seemed to be the push both parties needed to finally move on.

 

175200 minutes, 2920 hours, 121 days since Kuroko’s death.

3 months since Kuroko’s death, Aomine had been persistently avoiding Kise.

A month later, Aomine’s relationship with Kise took a 180 turn.

 

“Kise, don’t tell me that is all you’ve got?”

“Heh! Do not get too carried away Kagamicchi! I still have some aces up my sleeve.”

“Bring it on, golden boy!”

Aomine’s eye twitched in irritation as he watched the match from the observation deck above. _Don’t call him that Bakagami!_

Annoyance was written all over the ace’s face as he wince at each beating Kise receives and grins as every attack Kise returns. One could sense the intense joy and excitement bubbling in the ace as he waited for his turn.

Momoi, who was taking a break from all the paperwork, was smiling as she observed her childhood friend get enamoured in the match below.

“Oi Kise, you could have socked him in the face! Why are you taking it easy on Bakagami? Someone like him should be a piece of cake.”

“Can it Aomine!”

“You want to fight me Bakagami?!”

“I will gladly take you on!”

“Calm down Kagamicchi, Aominecchi.”

 

As Kise lays defeated on the mat, he felt someone falling into place beside him. Curious, Kise peeked at the person from the corner of his eyes.

“Aominecchi? What are you doing?!”

“Can’t you see? I’m resting.”

Confused, Kise just stared at the other man as if he had grown a second head.

“Stop staring.”

“B-but Aominecchi, aren’t you normally resting by the benches?”

“I wanted to try something new.”

“By lying beside me?”

“You got a problem with that?”

 _“Nope.”_ Giggling, Kise lays his head back down, just centimetres away from Aomine’s.

 

“Umph! Why do I have to carry your heavy ass back!? Aominecchi, you need to lose some weight! I need to build on my muscles…Ahhh I’m exhausted and it is all Aominecchi’s fault!”

The blond couldn’t help but whine and complain as he helped remove the drunkard’s shoes.

“Ah! Aominecchi, you are drooling!”

Kise was a step too late in saving his pillow from Aomine’s drool attack. Snatching the pillow from underneath the drunkard, in attempts to stop it from being drooled on, had been an uphill task as the latter couldn’t stop drooling through his snores.

“That is my one and only pillow… Guess I shall sleep without one tonight.”

Frustrated, Kise sat beside the sleeping ace, ruffling the short navy locks as an act of revenge while staring at the peaceful face.

“Aominecchi, you have no idea how much you affect me.”

Running his hands through the short strands, Kise takes in how soft they felt despite its length and seemingly lack of proper care. Coupled with the most peaceful expression Kise has seen on Aomine, a tinge of guilt started to sprout.

Not wanting to fall back into the deep abyss he struggled to escape from, Kise stood up to get ready for bed. Aomine’s hand reached out and grabbed onto Kise’s waist, trapping the older man between him and the mattress.

“Aominecchi, what are you doing?” – Kise became flustered, his heart pounding tremendously.

“Don’t go.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Aominecchi. I just want to get ready for bed. A quick shower and some moisturizer, nothing long.”

“No. Don’t go. Don’t leave me.”

“I’m not leaving you. I just want to clean up. Let me go, Aominecchi. Please?” – It was a soft whisper, gentle and soothing.

“No. Just go to sleep. You can clean up in the morning.”

“I stink.”

“No you don’t.”

“I do.”

“You don’t.”

“Is there any other way for me to get you to release me, Aominecchi?”

Wordlessly, the half-conscious man just shook his head before burying it further into Kise’s neck. He was so close that Kise felt Aomine’s breathe against his skin, tickling him. Instinctively, Kise wrapped his arms over Aomine, while the latter was tangling their legs together.

“I still think I stink.”

“No you don’t. Now sleep. Let me drown in your distinct, musky and addictive scent.”

“…Pervert.”

 

A month since Kise and Aomine has finally made up, both members were showing signs of finally moving on.

 

_It was a simple morning. Kise had just stirred awake after sleeping for hours on end. It was his first proper rest after a long mission. Sore and exhausted, Kise turned to lay on his side. However he felt heavy, weighed down to be precise._

_He could not seem to move his arms no matter how he tried. Irked, Kise tried to shift towards the source._

_There sleeping beside him was Aomine still clad in the mission outfit from the night before._

_“Oh its Aominecchi…”_

_“Aominecchi!? What are you doing on my bed?!” The doppelganger tried struggle against the weight of the other man, futile as it seems._

_“Urg… Go back to sleep.” The ace groaned before burying his head further into the pillow and tightening his grp around the doppelganger._

_“It’s about to be 9! Aominecchi, I need to get up. I stink.”_

_“How many times must I tell you, you don’t stink!” Despite his growl, Aomine still reluctantly released his grip to allow the smaller man to wiggle out of place and into the showers._

_In the showers, Kise could not help but shake the growing anxiety, creeping up from within. Something felt out of place and he couldn’t really pinpoint what it was. Looking around the stall, all he could see were his favourite products._

_Seeing as there was nothing out of place, Kise decided to continue with his cleaning session. Once done, he took a quick glance at the full length mirror in the room. Satisfied with how his skin was glowing, Kise bounced towards the bed._

_Sitting at the end of the bed, Kise continued drying his hair until Aomine leaned into his back, wrapping his arms around his waist._

_“You are going to get wet.”_

_“It’s fine. I just love how you smell after a shower.”_

_“You are embarrassing Aominecchi.”_

_“Cchi? Come to think of it, you have been mimicking Kise since you woke up this morning. Is something wrong?”_

_Mimicking Kise?_

_“What are you talking about Aominecchi?”_

_“Cchi. You are doing it again. Did you lose in a bet, Tetsu?”_

_Kise’s blood ran cold. Struggling free from the ace’s grasp, Kise ran towards the mirror. All he saw was his own reflection: the shining blond hair, healthy and glowing porcelain skin._

_“Tetsu?! Is something wrong?”_

_“What do I look like?!” – Eyes shone with determination with a hint of anxiety._

_Surprised by the sudden exclaimation, Aomine stared at the other man before giggling and shaking his head. The way his lover was staring back at him with such ferocity was simply too adorable._

_“For starters I see an idiot.” – With his fingers, Aomine flicked his lover’s forehead._

_“It hurts! Be serious for once.”_

_“Haha~ Alright. I see a pair of adorably determine eyes, staring back into mine. I see a pair of blue, dreamy eyes that I could get lost in.”_

_“I see your light blue hair, framing your small face. Your pale skin that just really makes your hair look so much enticing. Most importantly, I see my lover, Kuroko Tetsuya. Is it enough?”_

_“…Kuroko Tetsuya? …”_

_“Yes, I see Kuroko Tetsuya, my adorable lover.” – A sweet and boyish smile that Kise hasn’t seen in a very long time._

_With his cold hands, Kise reached up towards the pair of tanned hands that were currently cupping his face._

_“…Aomine-kun, where is Kise-kun?” – Kise could not help but swallow as he steeled himself for the answer._

_At the mention of the name, gone were the warm loving eyes. In their place was simply hate and distate. Kise knew of his fate._

_“…He was killed in an accident.” In what felt like forever, Aomine drops the bomb, followed by another. “Good riddance.”_

_“W-why do you say that?”_

_“Because of him, I lost you. I would have lost you again had he not died. Who knows what would have happened if he was still around.”_

_“But he didn’t do anything to warrant such a hate? Aren’t you close?”_

_“It doesn’t matter, to keep you save, I would do everything in my power to get rid of anyone and everyone that might harm you.”_

_Aghast by the blind hate Aomine has for him, Kise threw all caution to the wind._

_“Sadly, I’m not Kuroko. Aominecchi, I’m Kise!”_

_“What are you saying? You look nothing like Kise!”_

_“I’ll prove to you!”_

_Focusing his attention, Kise tried to shift. Shifting was something that came to him like air, yet when he looked at his hands, there was no change. Turning his attention to the mirror beside, all he saw was his own reflection._

_“Tetsu?”_

_“I am Kise!”_

_“What are you saying?! Did you hit your head Tetsu? Oi, you are scaring me right now? What happened to you?”_

_“You are wrong. I am Kise. Kise Ryouta!”_

_“No you aren’t! Get a grip!”_

_“Why can’t you see it!?”_

_Afraid and terrified, Kise tried to shift once more. Frantically he even took countless glances towards the mirror. There reflecting back was his own reflection despite it Aomine just couldn’t seem to see it._

_As a last resort, Kise started to scratch his arms. With his nails, he pierced his own skin, trying to tear off the layer of skin, hoping that the layer below would be his original. Maybe Aomine would finally see him as who he truly is._

_It should be as simple as shedding a layer of costume._

_Kise scratched while Aomine tried to stop him. Each time, he dug his nails into his skin, red marks appeared._

_This not enough. Not enough!!_

_Forcing his nails till he drew blood, Kise clawed at his skin once more before Aomine pulled his hands apart. Against his pale complexion, the red marks stood out, screaming in pain and terror. Feeling as though things were finally going somewhere, he took a glance towards the mirror._

_Maybe this time… This time…_

_Pale skin, light blue hair, clear blue eyes. Kuroko was staring back at him._

_Kise’s heart stopped._

_Everything moved in slow motion. Compulsively he reached up to scratch his face. Once more, he tried. It would work. I am Kise. I am Kise – He chanted. Aomine lept forward at Kise’s attempt and tried to restrain the frantic man_

_It was as if Kise had gone mad, snapped. The shouts for him to stop were nothing but mummers. Aomine’s shouts and tears were nothing but background noise. All he could hear was his own fear. How he was never going to turn back if this continues._

_He was being forgotten._

_Was this the reality that he wanted? Was this really worth it?  Was he losing himself just to obtain the love of his life?_

_Was he?_

A month since Kise and Aomine has finally made up, somehow beneath his recovery, Kise felt as though he was silently regressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, this should be the 2nd last chapter for the doppelganger series. Emphasis: Should.
> 
> The reason being: I feel that this chapter isn't as great as before. So I am just afraid I might take the time to further expand things and not end it where it should. The ending I initially have in mind and drafted are currently undergoing some rewrites, so I hope that it would not be a disappointment.
> 
> What are your thoughts on this chapter? Is it fine? Am I confusing all of you? Comment all your thoughts below.
> 
> Thank you to all who read my work. I know it isn't the best, but I am eternally grateful to all of you who have enjoyed reading my work.
> 
> I truly thank you.


	21. Doppelganger part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there Kise! This time, I will save you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since I've updated and I understand that quite a few of you are upset by how the previous story turned out.
> 
> I am sorry for not being specific. So for this, I've learnt my lesson. I do not want to take the chances of disappointing you guys again.
> 
> Warning: Mentions of character death (even if the death is not permanent.) 
> 
> Potential suicide trigger - I find it light, just hints or perhaps some self-deprivation humor, but I will still put this out there.
> 
> If you are uncomfortable, then try to scroll past them for I did not make any indications in the story to not detract from the flow.
> 
> If you think I need to add more warnings, feel free to tell me and I will update accordingly.
> 
> Happy Reading!

The transition was subtle.

 

Since his first nightmare relapsed, the growing fear in Kise intensifies. He could not understand what was going on. Something was wrong. Something was going terribly wrong.

He knew he was progressing, he knew he was moving on. Yet with every step he took, it felt heavier and heavier. The intense passion and pain from the nightmare lingers and stings. Something _is_ going wrong. Something… _inside_.

 

_“I am Kise! Why can’t you believe me?!”_

_“Why can’t I believe you?! Have you taken a good look in the mirror? You look nothing like Kise!”_

_“But I am Kise! Kise Ryouta!”_

_“You are Tetsu! Kuroko Tetsuya, my beloved.”_

 

From a night to the other, his mood swings, the nightmares persist.

From a night to the other, his health deteriorates.

It was like climbing up a peak, on the edge of the very summit, and falling. Falling back into the abyss where he fought so hard to climb out of. Because he had made it out once, his re-entry drew him far beyond his previous starting point. Kise was sinking.

 

_Relax – he supplies. It was all just a dream. A terrifying dream._

_Rubbing his forearms in a fruitless attempt to keep warm, Kise stared into the distance, trying to calm the echoes in his ears._

 

_Kise was losing his mind._

 

The change begun with the first major mission.

A simple extraction case.

 

The smell of burnt ammunition wafted through the air, adding onto the ever mounting tension and silence. It felt like a cliché rehashed scene from the movies where the horror builds and prayers started to be heard.

_Any moment now, someone would come bursting in. Bringing hope and saviour to all the hostages while bringing punishment and judgement onto the offenders._

This was reality. Even in the world of gifts, miracles do not occur.

Children were in the mix, women and the elderly. Men too afraid to stand up, least someone dies in a foolish act of bravery. Help from the police was not progressing as neither parties are giving in.

There is no miracle.

 

A brief case was placed on the table, opened with a resounding clack. Gasps, cries, screams and prayers rang immediately, escalating the tension and worsening the situation.

A bullet rang subduing everyone, for fear of their life.

Takao inches his way away from Himuro. Being seasoned veterans, no words were exchanged throughout the ordeal. Just a simple glance was enough. Encountering a bank heist while on a mission was one of the more frequent episodes. But a terroristic attack? That sure is a first.

Seconds after the man in black had stormed their way in, Himuro had already rang for back up. They knew the drill.

 

“Members are in position. Takao-kun, what is your status?” Momoi’s voice rang.

“A bomb just arrived. Countdown has yet to begin. They are using the bomb as leverage for their escape.” A harsh whisper against the countless whimpers.

“Copy that. Midorima-kun?” No less than 2 seconds after his name was called, a shot was fired.

 

Takao jumped from his position, distracting the terrorists. _Bingo._

A line of 3 fell to the ground as their head was pierced by the single bullet. Startled by the reckless action, the remaining took aim and started firing mindlessly. Everyone started to scream, covering their ears in fright and confusion.

Recognising the signal, Himuro jumped into action, his gift of illusions, mirages, working at their full capacity. Taking down the one closest to him, Himuro moved on to the next. There was no time to waste.

Takao did the same too, striking the assailant to unconsciousness. “Thanks for the cover, Shin-chan!” Takao chimes in a tone unsuited for the current situation.

As Himuro and Takao were taking care of the man in black, Aomine and Kise infiltrated the building. The door came bursting as the two ace charged into battle. A routine, one mission to add to their countless other extractions.

Within span of barely 10 minutes, the assaulters were captured, the bomb was left untouched and victims had been saved.

Extraction complete. All in a day’s work.

 

That is until Kise was struck. The impact sent him crashing onto the nearest wall. A snicker was heard, followed by loud chuckles and a relentless glare.

“Kise!” Aomine exclaimed in worry, frozen in his spot. Had it not been for uneasiness of not knowing who their attacker was, Aomine would have gone over to help the doppelganger.

 “Now that skill is mine~” The man states.

In a blink, he was behind Takao, in motions to strike. However, Takao was prepared. There is nothing that can escape the wide range of sight, his gift allows him. Smirking, Takao back fists the man, only to realise that he had missed as a punch gutted him.

Startled and flooded with pain, Takao instinctively moves to retaliate taking advantage of the close proximity. _Chance!_

 

“Your skills and gifts will be mine for the taking.” The smirk from the unknown attacked irked the team.

Takao followed through with his strike, confident that he would land a hit. He did, except it didn’t affect the man in the slightest.

The unknown assailant cocked his head to the side, eyeing everyone in contempt before sneering with his chin up, motivation lost.

“Now, how did that blondie…”

Grabbing Takao’s wrist before he could escape, the assailant gutted Takao once more, before tossing the latter in an overhead throw across the room towards a pile of debris. Dust particles became airborne upon Takao’s contact. His groans of pain echoing.

“Takao!”

Midorima retaliated, getting into position, aiming his rifle before firing a shot through the dust. Without a second glance, Midorima headed off towards his lover.

 _The man is finished –_ Was the shared sentiment.

Aomine took the opportunity to head towards Kise, wrapping his arm around the injured blond, helping him up gently. Murasakibara stood by the end, keeping his eyes glued to Himuro, who was relaying the situation to Momoi.

 

“Oops, wrong move.”

 

Everyone froze.

The dust settled and there in the middle, stood the man, uninjured.

“Hey blondie, show me that move one more time. I didn’t quite catch that the first time.”

He looked directly at Kise, his smug still in place.

 

“Like hell he would! Who exactly are you?!” Aomine replied in place of Kise, grinding his teeth as the man’s attitude and mannerism started to irk him. The need to show the man his place was tempting, however, that had to wait. Ensuring that Kise is safe, is the Ace’s top priority.

 

“Tch, tch, tch. What does it got to do with you, ganguro?” Those silver eyes challenging Aomine to make his move.

“You came in here and attacked us first! Now buzz off, before we take you down!” Aomine returned the offer, tightening his grip on the still woozy doppelganger.

“Oh you meant that lackey I just sent flying? Easy game. If that trash is one of you guys then I guess, you guys aren’t really much of a threat. Come get me, losers. Hahahaha!”

“Then do not mind if I do.” Kagami burst into the scenes from the shadows, slamming his right leg into the man’s rib cage, driving the man onto the concrete floor. Almost instantly, the man was up, slamming the same kick into Kagami.

The man ran towards Kagami, aiming a cross. Startled but fuelled by adrenaline, Kagami doges before striking with an uppercut, grabbing the block the man had thrown and ultimately flinging the man away like a weightless dummy.

The man kept his smug, even as he struggled to stand. Kagami took the opportunity to try and subdue the assailant. Except the man dodged, striking Kagami with an uppercut, grabbing his block and flinging Kagami to the wall beside.

Struggling the stand, Kagami stumbled about. The man started to laugh out loud, running towards Kagami, eyes laser-focused, high on adrenaline.

“Bang!”

A shot sounded. The man grunted as the bullet tore through his calf. Surprised by the hit, the man looked behind. There he saw, ‘Kuroko’ standing where Kise should have been, a smoking gun in hand.

 

“Bingo.”

 

The assailant took off, charging towards ‘Kuroko’ who started firing at a rampant pace, reloading and continuing. Aomine took moved from his spot, meeting the assailant head on.

Midorima was back in position, providing cover fire and supporting Aomine with ‘Kuroko’. Himuro and Murasakibara joined the fray, both settling in with their middle range weapons and focusing on protecting their injured teammates.

It should have been an easy fight. Yet the man was still standing, holding his own.

The dust that had settled, flew up once more as the fights intensified. Vision was dropping. Determined to end the fight, ‘Kuroko’ lunged forward as Aomine stepped back. Missing the target, ‘Kuroko’ felt a hit, landing heavily on his knees. Instinctively, he lashed out in the direction of the kick, cutting the dust.

“Kise!”

An arm reached out, clenching onto ‘Kuroko’s ankle, dragging away.

“A – “

“I won’t call for him if I were you.” The man’s hand caught ‘Kuroko’ by the neck. Clenching the lean muscles, snickering as the smaller of the two, struggled to break free.

“Who are you!?” ‘Kuroko’ choked. “What do you want from us?”

“I am here to steal your powers. That’s all.” The man brought his face in, resting his forehead against ‘Kuroko’s pale one, eyeing him before licking the captive man’s face.

 

A beep sounded.

 

“Looks like I’ve got to go.” Sneering. “Catch you soon, princess.” Puckering his lips together to make the most obnoxious sound, the man dropped ‘Kuroko’ before leaping out the window, disappearing into the streets below.

Gasping for air, Kise release the transformation, gently cupping his sore neck. Aomine ran towards him. Placing his knife on the ground at the sight of a weakened Kise, Aomine hovered his hands around the blond as the former searched for unaccounted wounds.

Aomine’s eyes shone with worry. Kise’s eyes softened as he felt loved.

Satisfied with his preliminary inspection, Aomine sighed in relief, trailing his hands along Kise’s jaws and whispering _let’s go home._

 

..... .....

 

That was the first time, Kise encountered the man.

The second time, it begun with a mission brief.

 

“…ext, we have a new mission.”

Everyone’s attention heightened.

 

“Suspect: Haizaki Shogo, aged 25.”

Everyone immediately stood, guarded and ready to attack. It was the man from before.

“Ranking?”

 

“Wait, doesn’t he copies people, just like Kise?” Aomine questions.

“While Akashi did mention that he is a doppelganger like Kise-kun, it is not really accurate. He is a born with the skill to pillage, and the lack of a gift. He simply ‘steals’ others skills and gifts to make up for his shortcoming.” Momoi glances across the room, stopping at Kise.

 

“Kise, you are tasked with bringing him in or if need to, discard of him. Do you accept the mission?”

“Kise?” Aomine questions, voice laced with worry.

Akashi hardly ever asks for them to agree. He would never suggest anything that was not a full proof plan. Kise hesitates.

Seeing his hesitation, Akashi adjourns the meeting. “Take your time to consider, Kise. Give me your response by tonight.”

 

The mood was tense, even after Akashi left the room with Furihata sighing behind. The quick disbandment of the meeting left no room for others to interject or to ease.

Unbothered by the absence of their leader, Momoi proceeded to pass her teammates analytical handouts of their next target before leaving too.

The mood, slightly eased though still intense, allowed for each member to quietly slip out and back into their normal routine of the day. Only 2 remained.

 

“You know, you do not have to accept the mission, right?” A rough but soothing growl broke Kise’s trance.

“What? We never reject missions especially if it was assigned by Akashicchi.” Kise replies half-heartedly, intending to end the conversation as soon as possible. “Besides, it has been a while since I went out on a major mission. I could use some extra training. 4 months of handling simple chores have made me rusty.” Flashes of how weak he was during the first encounter haunted him. _Stop trying to make Aominecchi worry._

“That was not what I meant.” Aomine clarifies, obviously frustrated by the nonchalance the doppelganger was showing.

“…Yo-you might never return.” The first encounter with the man replayed in his head. The state Kise was in then, was still affecting Aomine. How light Kise felt when the man had landed a hard hit, how long the invasive hand prints on Kise’s neck took to completely disappear, how hard Kise struggled in silent…

Kise nods in agreement. “Good riddance, is it?” Cracking an empty smile.

Lifting his head, Aomine captures Kise’s pensive stare. “Never.” He says. Cupping Kise’s neck and nesting it between his calloused palms, Aomine keeps his wistful gaze.

 

 _Never_ – his stare repeats.

 _Don’t go_ – his eyes echoed.

 

Swallowing the sobs, the cries of help, the exploding passion, Kise replied as his voice cracks. _“You know I can’t.”_

Sighing at the firm stance, Aomine unconsciously trials his fingers along Kise’s nape, tugging and playing with the fluffy tuffs. Defeated, Aomine turns the gesture into a hug, a tight hug.

_“At least come back in one piece, or I will never forgive you.”_

 

 

*Knock knock* - A rare occurrence in the middle of the night.

“Who is it?” Akashi knew. He always knew.

“Akashicchi, I have something to tell you.” Sullen and pale.

“Come on in.” This was it.

 

..... .....

 

As the sky darkened before warm rays made their way through, signalling the crack of dawn, Kise arrived as a warehouse by the pier. _Typical._

 

Cautiously, Kise enters the seemingly empty warehouse. There in the middle stood his target.

“Welcome, blondie~ I have been waiting for you.”

“What an honour.” Kise replied sarcastically, flexing his joints and sharpening his focus.

Taking the first move, Haizaki charged. With a boot knife, Kise blocked Hazaki’s incoming attack, before jumping back a couple of steps. With moves like a true born fighter, Haizaki threw daggers with a precise aim before twisting in the air to lunge himself closer to Kise for a cross.

Boot knife in hand, Kise reflected the incoming projectiles, flinging himself to the side as Haizaki crashes down at where Kise once stood. Not wanting to be stuck solely on defence, Kise aimed a butterfly kick – twisting himself in the air and striking the unknowing Haizaki right in his head.

The man fell to the ground with a thud but it was not for long as he reached out to grip Kise’s ankles, pulling the blond from under his feet, making him too fall prey to gravity. Haizaki was quick to move, pushing himself up from his previous position to straddle Kise before landing punches after punches against the blonde’s face.

“Ha! Hahaha! Hahahaha!!” Echoed through the empty warehouse followed by grunts as Kise took in blow after blow.

By the 6th punch, Kise broke one of his hands free, and caught the punch mid-way. Using his legs, Kise managed to throw Haizaki off him. Free, Kise staggered about for his boot knife before shifting into ‘Aomine’.

Taking a second to get his bearings again, ‘Aomine’ eyed the spot where Haizaki had landed. Seeing as the man has yet to move, ‘Aomine’ approached the still body. A step. Two steps. The distance between him and Haizaki shrinks, the tension builds, ‘Aomine’s grip on his knife tightens.

Once in range, Haizaki lept from his position, mimicking the butterfly kick from before, stunning ‘Aomine’ into dropping his knife. Unable to believe what he saw despite all the reports Momoi had provided, ‘Aomine’s vision started spinning and soon the falling sensation came back at full force. His head struck down harder than before, paralyzing the doppelganger and causing a slight black out.

“Now, that move is mine.”

 

_This is bad…_

 

~~~ ~~~

 

After what felt like an eternity, Kise finally caved in, crumbling onto the cold hard concrete. Like a string less marionette, Kise laid un-movingly, head rolled to the side, limbs as heavy as lead. Pain had completely overtaken his body, with some occasional numbness. The world shifted in his vision with his head throbbing, ears ringing, and eyes stinging.

In a distance laid Haizaki, an arm missing, body lifeless, silent.

_I won._

 

Relief swept through him. Thoughtlessly, Kise started chuckling at his victory before wincing in agony. As he breathed, he could feel the hole in his gut. The numbing pain that was slowly overtaking his unresponsive body.

His eyes started to water, exhaustion was the primary emotion apart from his stinging wounds. An itch in his throat triggered a round of coughs followed by the sensation of warm metallic rust on his tongue and down his chin.

_Urggg…_

After several attempts to clear his throat, he laid limp once more. The intense rays of dawn shone through the windows by the ceiling, giving his distorted body the limelight it used to bath in. Unused to the sudden brightness, he lifted the remaining mobile hand he had. 

However his attempt was meaningless.

_Something feels off._

Kise fought to refocus, squinting his eyes as he stared at a close to translucent palm. His fingers looked like there were glowing. He could slightly make out the beams of the roof that would normally be blocked by his palm.

Seeing this should have made him panic, or even shook him awake. Instead, all he felt was peace.

 

_It has started._

He felt light. He felt free.

He felt guilty.

_Ahhh… Aominecchi, I’m sorry. I love you. I really did and I always will._

_But I guess, I won’t be coming home tonight._

_Forgive me, will you?_

 

..... .....

 

*shuffle* *shuffle* *shuffle*

Like an impatient kid waiting to catch a glimpse of Santa Clause’s arrival, Aomine kept pacing around and glancing periodically at the clock.

His impatience came in a series of progression.

Kise had left in the cover of the night, aiming to reach the target by dawn. Aomine knew of the blonde’s plans but did nothing to send him off. _This is not his first mission. Kise can handle the mission._

Aomine’s heart might have sunk when Kise left unannounced. But he had faith in the blonde.

_It might be his first solo mission since his recovery, but Kise is no cripple. He can handle Haizaki on his own… All alone… Without backup…_

Frustrated with his thoughts and worries, Aomine ruffled his own hair, slapping his face a couple of times. _Snap out of it._ Shaking his head and letting out a loud sigh, Aomine headed towards the gym to distract himself.

 

The tough workout worked initially.

Once his blood had cooled down and his heard was empty, thoughts of Kise overwhelmed his every being.

It irked his nerves.

 

“Oi Kagami, let’s go. You and me, 1 on 1. Let’s spar!”

The ace made his way into Kagami’s room. The latter still deep in his sleep. It was barely even close to dawn, 4 in the morning.

Groaning, Kagami swatted his arms listlessly and aimlessly. ”Go away, ahomine.”

Aomine, annoyed at how peaceful Kagami was sleeping, turned on the lights to the room. “Oi bakagami, why are you still sleeping?!”

“Why are you still awake?” Clenching his eyes tightly and hiding his face under his covers, Kagami tried to reply coherently. “Just because you are worried about Kise and can’t sleep, doesn’t mean others should also be awake too. Now piss off. I am trying to sleep here.”

Disheartened by the lack of concern for Kise, Aomine left the room without turning the lights off.

“Oi, Ahomine, the least you could do is switch off those lights!”

“Switch it off yourself, you heartless bum!”

 

_How dare he not care for Kise?! Kagami should know as well as I do that Kise has just recovered, physically and mentally. Kise should not be out in the field, alone. Without me…_

_Haaa… I hope he comes back soon._

Dawn approached and Kise has yet to report back. Aomine was at the end of his wits especially from the lack of correspondence and communication from Kise.

Pacing up and down their shared room, Aomine kept mumbling under his breath. “He should have contacted us by now. Heck, he should have returned by now! What is keeping him so long?”

A second passed. Aomine shot up, facing the door as it creaked open. Except it was only Satsuki.

“Oh. It is only you.”

“What do you mean it is only me? Dai-chan, that is not the polite thing to say early in the morning.”

“I don’t care. A- Satsuki, any news from Kise?” Aomine spoke softly, not ready to face the reality.

Smiling in understanding and touched, Momoi pours a cup of tea. “He has yet to make contact with anyone.” Placing the warm tea in front of her childhood friend, she offer a smile of reassurance. _Everything will be fine. Don’t worry._

Thankful, Aomine returned with a light tug of his lips. Nevertheless, Aomine’s nerves were still not pleased with the answer. He needed to know where Kise is. He needed to know if Kise was fine, _if Kise was safe and alive._

 

 

Another hour passed and still not contact.

_That’s it._

Wordlessly, he packed his weapons.

_I’m going._

 

~~~ ~~~

 

Finally, Aomine arrived at warehouse. The air was still. There was no sound. Everything was still. _This doesn’t seem right._ From his position, Aomine catches traces of Kise’s footsteps heading towards the place. None of them signals if Kise had left.

Bracing himself, Aomine quickened his pace. Stealthily, he hid behind some crates, observing his surroundings. _Kise, where are you?_

No sooner had those words left, did Aomine spotted a familiar tuft of golden locks in a distance.

His heart stopped. _Kise!_

His thoughts racing.

Abandoning all instinct, Aomine rushed towards the golden locks, reckless and vulnerable. _Kise. Kise... Kise!_

 

There the blond laid, seemingly fading into the light, hole in the gut, arms in an unnatural angle and bleeding uncontrollably. There were no visible protruding bones, there were no innards lying around, just blood. Lots of blood.

 

_No. No. No… This can’t be happening. Not again…_

Tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down Aomine’s face. He slammed onto the ground beside the fading doppelganger. The muscles of his chin trembled like a small child as he took in the ethereal sight of the man whom he had received so much love from. Crumbling like his emotions, Aomine pressed his head against the ground.

A tiny lapse pulled him up, gingerly reaching to gasp onto Kise’s intangible palm. The touch came up empty. His howls of misery worsened. The panic must have come in waves, as he reached out to constantly feel for something that simply wasn’t there.

It would be a lie if Aomine said that his heart didn’t feel like it had been yanked in and out of his chest. Over and over. In and out. He felt hollow as the life that he could have had, was ripped from his hands once again.

Like a desperate man, Aomine raced to scoop whatever tangible remains of Kise he could find. Apart from blood…

 

_Why… Why is this happening again?_

_Kise is the last person who should be dying._

_Kise doesn’t deserve it._

_He has done nothing wrong._

_“It is because of you that Tetsu died! You murderer!”_

_He didn’t save my beloved. He is no different from a murderer._

Memories of what he had said flashed.

“Please…” There was no response. There was no one else in the room, apart from Haizaki’s forgotten body. “Please, I am sorry. I never meant for things to turn out this way.”

The raw emptiness nibbled at his insides. His irises were threaded scarlet, losing his usual navy hue. His whole body limp. The sun still shone in the sky, but it was not for him, nor the ball of sunshine that laid in front of Aomine.

 

“When I first met Tetsu, it felt as if I met my other half. He supported me when I was down, encouraging me. Tetsu was my rock, grounding me. Feelings for him simply grew instantly, and I could never imagine my life without him. Until…”

With a down-casted eye, Aomine stared longingly, wishing he could stroke those pale cheeks and feel its warmth, to see them flush.

“Until I met him… Kise was something else. He was this ecstatic ball of sunshine, with energy that I sometimes could not keep up with.” A smile ghosted his face as Aomine remembered Kise’s first day at the compound.

 

The way his eyes sparkled in awe. The way his face flushed in anticipation. The way his smile struck his heart.

 

“Meeting Kise was different from meeting Tetsu. It felt like I had met the one. But my ignorance of general emotions and general affection for Tetsu, overshadowed everything.”

 

 

_Tetsu doesn’t deserve to this! He didn’t deserve this!_

_“Kise, why couldn’t it been y – ”_

 

 

Memories of what he had said – _almost said_ – flashed. Regret was the only expression.

“When I lost Tetsu, I felt numb. I truly loved Tetsu. Even now I still do. But despite it all, even when I was being a jerk, Kise never left my side. Kise could be broken from the inside, tormented, exhausted beyond his means, but I know, he would never leave me. Simply because he loves me.”

 

“And… I love him too.”

 

_So, please. I never got to tell him how thankful I am. I didn’t get to hold him close, before he slipped away. I never even gotten to stare into his loving and beautiful face and whisper how much I truly love him._

_Please, do not take him away from me._

“I’m sorry. I really am.”

 

His heart was bare, this despair is a heady blackness. The notion of hope has become meaningless. There was no reply, there was no miracle. There was only silence. The desolation he felt consumed him once more. His mind became nothing but an icy wasteland, the wind howled in his soul, his heart so cold, it almost stopped beating.

Almost.

A hand lightly ruffled his unruly hair. A familiar smell of vanilla trailed.

_Leave it to me, Aomine-kun._

_Tetsu?_

Aomine shot up, searching frantically for the man, for the phantom member. There he was, smiling his kind smile. Instantly, a flash of light started engulfing Kise, blinding everything in sight.

Before Aomine could even react, the light was gone. The sun has set. Kuroko was nowhere in sight. And Kise? – He was unconsciously, wounds mostly closed, completely solid.

 

Words left Aomine as he hovered over the doppelganger. “Kise?” He muttered, still in disbelief. Aomine inched his hand forward, hesitating for a second before closing his eyes and slowly stroke Kise’s arm.

It was warm, slightly colder than normal, but warm. The simple gesture, knocked every wisp of air from Aomine and he sat there, struggling to breathe, to do anything but feel the man before him.

_He is real._

Trailing his fingers to Kise’s wrist, Aomine felt for a pulse.

 

_I need to get help!_

Finally, instinct took over as Aomine rushed to scoop the doppelganger into his arms. Determination shone fiercely in his navy orbs as Aomine rushed back to the compound.

_Hang in there Kise! This time, I will save you!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like there will be a potential 6th chapter, at least to really end this story the right way.
> 
> I hope you could stay along for the final installment and perhaps enjoy the upcoming works that I have in mind for a very long time.
> 
> Once again I am terribly sorry for this super long update, I wasn't in a good place mentally so it was taxing to write. But as long as you get to enjoy my work, it really brightens up my day!
> 
> Thank you all for sticking by me for so long!


	22. Aomine loves Kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine loves Kise. It is a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand everyone is waiting for the last chapter of Doppelganger, BUT I had this adorable moment in my head that just won't go away.
> 
> So here it is, I hope this would compensate the fact that this is not a continuation of Doppelganger. I hope those who had mixed feelings for the stories before could be soothed by this one-shot.
> 
> I really hope you would enjoy this.

Aomine loves Kise. It is a fact, well-known to those close to the couple.

Kise, an influential model. Aomine, a raising NBA star.

They met in middle school, through a sport called basketball. Back then, they were mere strangers. Simply two souls existing at the same time, in the same place. A model who has no time for sports and an athlete whose life has revolved around the sport. To top it all off, the do not even share the same class. Their paths running parallel against the other, never intersecting, never converging.

Things would have continued on as it was, at least until, the triggering incident. To attract the attention of the well-loved model, Aomine might have thrown a ball at him. Might.

.

.

He did. But Aomine simply won’t admit that it was intentional. In his defense, he was trying to get the attention of this gorgeous man who had bewitched his very soul.

 

18 years, they have known one another. 14 years since they got together. Yet, everyday felt as if it was his first.

There hasn’t been a day where Aomine could think of anything but Kise.

Nothing has ever been the same since Aomine met Kise. His eyes would wander from the task on hand and follow behind the energetic blonde. Normal thoughts barely formed in his mind before they were replaced with longing and the ghost of the blonde’s presence.

On days where the couple where apart, life feels monotonous. Food tastes like cardboard, chewy and laborious to eat. The basking warm sunlight held no meaning for Aomine. His equal, his partner and ball of loving sunshine was not by his side.

On days like this, he would daydream every feature of Kise’s face. He would recall every way he had seen Kise styles his hair. He would replay the moments Kise flashes his million-wart smile that radiates happiness. To his friends, the remaining members of the GoM, Kise was the only thing Aomine would ever talk about.

 

 

“… So Kise has started wearing my jersey around the house.” Aomine suddenly blurts out.

“Kuroko wears my jersey too. What of it?” Kagami replies nonchalantly as he chews on his nth Maji burger.

“Bakagami, I do not know if you realise it, but wearing my jersey is against the rules! Just because our build are close, it doesn’t excuse him from wearing only my jersey and boxer-briefs underneath! Seeing those creamy legs, exposed to the elements under my jersey, seeing how the collar of the shirt would occasionally slip down those smooth and delectable shoulders… It just makes me want to –”

“Alright! I get it! You do not need to explain any further!”

“No, you do not understand. I want to kiss those legs, trail my lips along his calf and up his thighs. Kissing, licking and tasting them. I want to snuggle against those lean muscles and make Kise shudder in my arms. I want …”

Aomine’s voices drones on, as he verbally describes his desires for his adorably beautiful lover. The NBA star is oblivious to how his genuine narration has the entire restaurant blushing at his explicit choice of words.

 

 

Sometimes it felt as though his brain had been reprogrammed. He does enjoy reading gravure magazines, he is still Horikita Mai’s number one fan. Yet the one person Aomine ejaculates to, will only be to the image and sound of a certain blonde caving and whimpering as Aomine devours him. He still loves boobs. Yet, if those boobs do not belong to a certain blonde model, those boobs are nothing but lumps of fat.

 

14 years, they have been together. 4 years since they tied the knot. Aomine could not stop feeling like a high-school kid who was having his first crush.

His favourite moment in their relationship isn’t when they are making love, or when they are snoring ungracefully. His favourite moment would be he kisses Kise.

Sometimes when Kise and Aomine kiss, it felt like the world stopped. They were the only ones habiting this planet, wandering around together, forever.

When they kiss, Aomine felt himself coming undone. One touch and it was over. He could feel the electricity in his skin, hormones running rampant as they activate his primal self. He was not the only one. Aomine knows that Kise feels it too. He could see it reflected in those mesmerising honey comb orbs. He could feel Kise’s passion, so intensive and intoxicating.

When Aomine kisses Kise, it would be slow and soft, comforting in ways words would never be. His hands rested below his ears, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Kise would run his fingers down the NBA player’s spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them, feeling the beating of his heart synchronizing with Aomine’s.

The world felt so right.

 

In a universe that is coded by divine hand, the only real thing is love and Aomine never felt more alive than on the day he openly kissed Kise.

It had been their first wedding anniversary.

Everyone close to the couple knew how Aomine had always loved Kise with devotion and purity, two words previously used primarily to describe the player’s love for basketball. Aomine knew that he would spend the remaining of his life with Kise. However it never really dawned on him, how long it would be.

After being with someone for so long, it didn’t came to him until their first wedding anniversary that this was it. They were going to be together _forever_.

Milestones after milestones, they progressed together. Hardships after hardships, they weathered together. There would be a dark night after every sunny day, but with Kise, it made Aomine learn to treasure the moments he spent by the blonde’s side.

It was never the physical love that made their love special. It was the connection between two souls.

Even as Aomine travels abroad for training, being surrounded by different people, different tasks, he could still feel Kise’s bubbly presence, his golden smile, his adorable obsession with skincare. Aomine might not be around Kise as often as he would like, but he finds himself with her all the time.

And this feeling, just makes his love for the blond grow ever more.

 

So when they were strolling down a busy street, in disguise on their first anniversary, Aomine ripped off the beanie he had, tugged off Kise’s sunglasses and captured those unsuspecting plump lips.

 

It made headlines.

It made them feel more alive.

It made history.

 

3 years since then, on their 4th anniversary, they had to attend a joint interview regarding their love affair.

3 years since then, Aomine stopped holding back. If he has a chance to pepper kisses on his beloved, he would do it, regardless of where they were.

This can get pretty raunchy if Aomine was left to his own devices.

 

“Let me kiss you.”

Accustomed to his husband’s frequent need to kiss him, Kise ignores the statement, continuing to answer the round of questions from their interviewer.

Relentless, Aomine continues with his request, staring puppy-eyed at the serious blonde. “May I kiss you?”

Kise breaks character, grinning before swiftly landing a light peck. His eyes conveying, _Adorable Aominecchi._

Just like that, Aomine felt love struck, love sick, bewitched. His eyes zoning in on his husband, gravitating towards the blonde like he is the world, like he had captured a beauty he didn’t deserve.

 

Amused at the exchange, the interviewer asked, “So Aomine, it has been 4 years since you married your husband. How is it like?”

Without taking his eyes off his beautiful husband, Aomine replied wistfully, “It has been great. But Kise has been rejecting me. We haven’t had sex in like forever!”

Startled by the sudden confession, Kise interjected. “Aominecchi! You can’t say that during an interview! Also it is not forever. We haven’t had sex in 2 months.”

“Exactly. It has been forever!”

Kise’s cheeks are suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, adding color to his otherwise perfectly flawless makeup. Aomine on the other hand, was serious. His eyes hiding nothing but his desires for his husband.

Turning to the interview for the first time, Aomine continued his serious discussion.

“Have you seen this walking beauty? I can’t understand how I’ve lasted this long?! The other day, we attended this function and did you see what bae dressed that day? An absolutely stunning see-through top that I wanted to rip off and wanted to show off at the same time! I wanted and still want this beauty to have sex with me. Not because this relationship is all about sex. He can fuck me for all I care and boy does he fuck me good.”

“Aominecchi!!” A very embarrassed and flushed Kise exclaimed. A very amused interviewer chuckled, enjoying the chemistry Kise and Aomine had.

“I want to feel him in my arms. I want to be able to kiss all of his beauty marks. I want to run my hands around this masterpiece and show my love and appreciation. I want to show him that I am grateful every single day, to wake up to this god.

I had a rough time in my youth and our relationship became extremely rocky. But we made up and I’ve learnt that his love for me hold no bounds. So I made a pact to myself back then, to cherish this sunshine because when he shines, I shine with him.

I just want to make love to him and say -”

Suddenly Aomine looks at kise.

 

“I love you. I love you, Kise.”

 

Kise breaks down further into a pile of red mesh.

“So Kise, why are you rejecting him? Is his technique not good? Are you not feeling satisfied?”

“I can assure you, it’s neither of those.”

“Why would you say that?” The interviewer terribly amused, as were the set crew who could not stop sighing in awe.

“Because he would – “

“Aominecchi!” It was his last straw. Kise threw his hands over his husband’s mouth in an attempt to silence the latter. Aomine however, has anticipated the move. Smirking, he captured Kise’s hands, pulling the model in, to land a sweet, sweet kiss.

Seeing the romantic gesture the interviewer decided that it was time to wrap things up.

“Thank you for your time! I believe we’ve got great shots and will send you the interview once we have edited and compiled them.”

 

Boy did that interview had great shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this as sweet and fluffy as possible seeing as though Doppelganger had been nothing but a dark mess.
> 
> I really love writing how Aomine loves Kise. We tend to get fics on how Kise loves Aomine, how it is unrequited and all (I am guilty of this too) so when I get to write about Aomine's feelings, I really love writing how much love Aomine too has for Kise.
> 
> It just makes me love this pairing so much more.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> After long and hard considerations, i decided to write in this fandom. Hope things would turn out fine.
> 
> Have a nice day and thanks for reading!!


End file.
